Teen Wolves
by Angelzforever
Summary: Teen Wolf is about to get new additions. Scott has to look after his two little sisters Hannah and Sophie while protecting them from Derek. This big brother is about to have a weird ride with the twins home. Please just read it! Rated M just incase. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: New beginning

**Okay, this is a story my friend and I did while we were bored. We are total Teen Wolf fans and watch it all the time. This is my first fanfiction of Teen Wolf, so please bare with us. We do not own Teen Wolf, of course. Before you start reading though, we went to ask you to PLEASE REVIEW! We really want to continue and we will only continue if people are actually reading it. So review and we'll continue. Anyways, on with the Fanfiction. (That we don't own. Apart for our own characters)**

* * *

**New beginning**

**Chapter 1**

Hannah P.O.V

I was running for my life again. All I could hear was my fast heart beat and the growling. I turned my head trying to catch my breath as I stopped to see red eyes coming at me. I restarted running and screaming for my life. At the last instant I saw the log but it was too late. I was falling to the ground. I screamed again for help and fell into beautiful darkness. Again.

Scott P.O.V

I was standing on the cliff with Stiles at my side. We looked down at Beacon Hills, I remembered when Hannah and Sophie my twin sisters came to town after Dad died. They grew up fast since than. Hannah always in trouble and Sophie always... lost. They are suppose to be in freshmen year but they're too intelligent for the freshmen classes so they are in my every class and in my year.

"Scott," Stiles tried to get my attention, when I heard a scream so familiar. My head shot to my right. Hannah? I started running with Stiles behind me.

"What the hell is happening? Why are we running?" He screamed.

"I think Hannah is in trouble again!" I replied stopping in front of her unconscious body. Her brown curls were going in every direction but she didn't look in pain. Stiles stopped at my side swearing and I looked up to see Derek fading into the shadows.

Hannah P.O.V

I heard people screaming my name in the distance but I didn't want to wake up from the beautiful dream. I was dreaming of being in the arms of Jacob my ex boyfriend, we were dancing to a slow song. I looked into the eyes of Jacob and he slapped me.

"Stiles! Why did you do that?" Scott's voice rang in my dream and I was forced to wake up. Back to reality. I looked up to see Stiles, Scott and Allison looking down at me. Where was Sophie?

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked Stiles while scowling at him.

"Sorry, didn't know what else to do," He mumbled as Scott helped me sit down on the table.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked Scott.

"She'll be in soon," Allison answered instead. I nod.

Sophie P.O.V

I saw Scott bring Hannah to a table. I rushed to them to ask what had happened to Hannah this time, neither Scott or Stiles knew though. I called Allison, she could probably help with Hannah and calm down Scott. When Allison did arrive she wasn't alone, I could see a figure behind her. As I walked closer I found out it was Jackson, my ex.

"Why is he here?" I asked Allison in a whisper.

"Well we were studying when you called, I'm not about to let Jackson in my house alone," She replied.

"You could have told him that the study group was over," I snapped back. She shrugged going inside the small-ish cottage that Hannah was in. I glared at Jackson and turned to go back inside.

"You can't go running off at night, Hannah!" Scott said looking at Hannah. She flinched away at our big brother's werewolf eyes.

"I got a text from you, that said to meet you here!" Hannah replied looking furious.

" I dropped my phone at school," Scott murmured with a frown.

"So who texted Hannah?" I asked going closer. Hannah shrugged.

"I know how to trace it. All I need is Derek shirtless, Danny and a computer. Plus your phone," Stiles said. We all turned to look at him.

"You're a evil person," Hannah replied.

"I know it keeps me up at night," Stiles looked serious as he said it. Scott went behind him and gave him a smack behind the head.

"Ow! God!" Stiles complained.

"Hannah did you see anything?" Scott ignored Stiles.

"No, just red eyes and i heard growling too," Hannah said looking terrified. I went to give her a hug and held her hand. She smiled back at me.

"Derek!" Scott growled. Derek is an Alpha, he also bit Scott and turned him into a werewolf. We jumped when Stiles' phone rang.

"Sorry," He said walking out the door. I wonder what that was?

"Ow! What is that?" Hannah asked lifting up her sweater. We all gasped seeing the big bite mark on her side.

"He bit you!" Scott yelled storming outside. We could hear his howl from inside. Stiles stumbled in at that moment looking heartbroken.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Everyone was watching him too, even Jackson looked pale.

"My dad's in the hospital,"

* * *

**I know cliff hanger. But if you want some more you'll have to review. If no one reviews we won't update. :( So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sacred Kiss

**Boom! New chapter! Oh Yeah, I am excited for you to read. We also thank you all that reviewed, you made this chapter come faster! Yeah! Now, we don't own Teen Wolf. :( But we do own Hannah and Sophie! Youpi for that! Please review though, if you want faster c****hapters. Now on with the show...**

* * *

**_Sacred Kiss_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Sophie P.O.V

Stiles' Jeep didn't look like it'd make it to the hospital the way Stiles was driving. I closed my eyes tight, holding on to the 'holly shit' bar. He sure didn't care that cops could stop him at any minute.

"Stiles! Slow down!" I cried out with my eyes still closed. He listened to me and slowed down but then he stopped. I opened my eyes to see we were arrived at the hospital. Stiles stormed into the hospital and I had to run after him. When I caught up to him he was talking to mom.

"What room is my dad in?" He asked.

"Room 290," Mom replied and turned to me. Stiles went into the room's direction and mom stopped me.

"Where is Hannah?" She asked. I started blushing but tried to hide it with a roll of the eyes.

"At home with Scott," I replied not knowing if it was a full lie. She let me go after Stiles. When I walked into the room I saw that Mr. Stilinsky had a broken leg. The cast was on his left leg and it was hanging in the air.

"What happened to you?" Stiles asked.

"Hi Stiles, Sophie," Mr. Stilinsky replied with a wave. I only smiled back, not wanting to interrupt Stiles.

"Dad, what happened?" Stiles repeated.

"I found out what's been killing people around town. A wolf with golden eyes. He just barely missed me_"

"Just barely missed you? He got you, dad! You're in the hospital!" Stiles replied, looking angry. I never saw him look so furious before. Stiles is usually the carefree type of guy.

"I could have died! I got out of the way and now I only have a broken leg, Stiles," Mr. Stilinsky said also furious. Stiles played in his buzz cut hair and looked away. For the next fifteen minutes they talked and than we left the room. When Stiles closed the door I took him by the hand and pulled him closer to me. Without thinking I kissed him. He was frozen for a few seconds but then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. We pulled away when a nurse, who wasn't my mom, told us that visiting hours were over. I blushed because I had no idea why I had kissed Stiles. I hadn't plan it, I wasn't thinking of it, I just did.

Stiles P.O.V

I had just dropped off Sophie and I was going home when I pulled over to think of the kiss. Sophie McCall, my best friend's little sister just kissed me! Scott is going to kill me! I made out with his sister. He'll know something is wrong when my heart starts beating faster every time I see her now. Stupid werewolf hearing! I did a U-turn and went back to Scott's house. I have to tell him, he's my best friend. I ran to the door and actually knocked on it. Hannah opened the door, I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding. I was actually relieved to see her and not Sophie.

"Yes?" She asked looking amused.

"Can I go talk to Scott?" I asked annoyed. She smirked.

"Well, of course. Why are you so nervous though?" She asked. I look nervous? Me? I shook my head trying to calm down a little.

"You already transforming?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Yep. I could hear your heartbeat from the Jeep," She replied and turned away. Ah man. I walked into the living room to see Scott and Allison.

"Hey, Stiles, what are you doing here?" Scott asked getting to his feet. He already knows! He'll kill me right here and now. I'm only a sophomore, I didn't live yet!

"Calm down, Stiles," Scott said looking worried now. Oh, so he doesn't know?

"I was here beacause... huh, because I kissed your sister... But Sophie mostly kissed me... Wow, that went well," I said quickly.

"I for one knew it would happen," Hannah said coming into the room. I looked at her with my hand over my heart. Where did she come from?

"Hannah, this was private!" I complained.

"I could hear your speech from the kitchen," She rolled her eyes. Now I have to deal with two annoying werewolves and Derek's pack? Why am I always Robin?

"Stiles, if you hurt Sophie I will rip your throat out, with my teeth," Hannah snapped. I heard that many times from Derek. Now Hannah, who is younger than me? Oh Come On!

"Hannah! That's not something you say! I'm going to have a long talk to you about this... 'gift', Derek gave you. Stiles, just don't break my sister's heart or make out with her in front of me," Scott snapped looking at both of us. Hannah shrugged and left to go to her room.

"Okay, okay, I understand," I replied. Sophie chose that moment to walk in. Scott smiled at both of us and left with Allison. It was only the two of us.

"So," I said feeling the awkward tension.

"So, I'm sorry about the kiss I didn't plan it, I just did it on feeling," Sophie explained while blushing. Ah man. I looked at my feet.

"No, no, it's fine. I liked it a lot," I replied playing in my hair.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. This is awkward," I turned away and ran out the house.

"Bye Stiles!" Hannah's voice followed me into the night as I jumped into the Jeep.

* * *

**This was chapter 2! Yeah! We'd like to know who you thought would be giving a Sacred Kiss, when you read the title? We'd like to know who you think would make a good couple? So put it in a review and tell us, we just may be inspired. :) So all you have to do is Review! Please review your beautiful thoughts, it makes us happy. Which makes us update way faster. Come on, I know you want to. :)**

**From Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	3. Chapter 3: The gift

**Yeah! New CHAPTER!** **We don't own Teen Wolf, but we do own Hannah and Sophie! Now this chapter we'll see DEREK! Sorry, I'm a huge DEREK fan. Anyway, please read and review. It'll make our day and that makes us update way more faster! So please, just read and review. We also love to thank everyone that did review. You guys were amazing! We'd also like to thank you for giving our fanfic a chance. This is our longest chapter! **

* * *

The Gift

Chapter 3

Hannah P.O.V

I followed Scott, Stiles and Sophie into the cafeteria. The bite mark was gone this morning. Scott is still pissed because Derek bit me. Plus he gave me a enormous speech on how to be a good little werewolf. If I want to stay alive too. Because the hunters will kill me if I attack people and if they find out I'm a werewolf. I also have to go do training every night with him.

"All the werewolves are watching," Stiles whispered. I looked up to see a blond chick checking me, a tall dark skinned guy glancing my way while he ate and the tall brown haired guy was just stairing at me with a smile.

"Who are they?" I asked Scott.

"Erica, Boyd and Isaac from Derek's pack," Scott whispered back. I looked up again and smiled while flipping them off. Stiles chocked on his sandwich and Scott put my hand down as they glared at me. I saw Sophie hide a chuckle by coughing though. I kept smiling but then Scott told us it was time to go to class.  
We all walked into Chemistry class, the whole gang was together. Stiles, Sophie, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Isaac all in the same class. Great. I sat in front of Stiles who was beside Sophie.

"Hey, about last night. I'm sorry I ran off like that, can we go out tonight?" Stiles whispered into Sophie's ear. I smiled because I could hear them and I heard Scott swear. I guessed he heard too.

"Okay," Sophie replied. I looked up at the person who sat beside me to see Erica. She was smiling at me. I just wanted to slap that smile off her face.

"What do you want?" I snapped instead.

"Hannah, don't be like that. I bet we're going to be great friends when you join Derek's pack," She smiled and her hand was on my thigh. I took her hand off my thigh and squeezed it.

"You can tell Derek what I showed you in the cafeteria." I replied. She shook her hand in mine and I let go. She than started glaring at me.

"McCall," The Chemistry teacher said. I looked up, so did Sophie and Scott. I laughed with the rest of the class while the teacher blushed.

"Hannah McCall," He retried. I got up taking the piece of paper and walking off. I wonder why the Principal wants me at his office? I walked to the office and sat in the chair. The Principal was Allison's grand-father! Mr. Argent. He's the hunter that doesn't follow the rules. He took out a sharp looking knife... and cut his sandwich in half. I breathed in relief at the sight of the sandwich. For a minute there I thought he was going to stab me.

"Miss McCall," He greeted.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, it came to me that you used some bad gestures in the cafeteria," He replied. Are you kidding me? I lifted my brown eye brow at him. Why would a werewolf hunter care about a kid flipping off werewolves? Why would he be here, at a High School? Shouldn't he be protecting the town?

"I'm kidding," He chuckled.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing in your classes," He said setting the knife down. I mentally checked my classes.

"It's all good, we're doing fine. No one is bullying us because we're younger then most the class. We're catching up." I replied with a shrug. It must be a little annoying for Scott though, to have us in his classes. Well maybe not for me, because of the whole werewolf thing. He's so over protective all the time and even more now.

"Great. You can go now, Miss McCall," He said with a tight smile.

"Okay, bye Mr. Argent," I replied getting up and going to the door. I bumped into Isaac as I went out.

"Ow, watch where you're going big guy," I snapped. Isaac looked down at me and smiled.

"I like you, now I know why Derek bit you," He said before going into the principal's office. I looked back at him. Derek! Now I have to tell Scott of what I found out. This is probably going to piss him of even more.

I waited until the end of the day to tell Scott about what Isaac said. I found him by his locker and told him every single detail of in the Principal's office and talking with Isaac. Stiles and Sophie came running though and I had to stop.

"He's outside waiting for her," Stiles said fighting for his breath and taking his inhaler.

"What? Who? Derek? Great, I'll beat his Alpha butt then," I said pushing up my sleeves and putting my curly hair into a ponytail.

"No. You'll simply get hurt Hannah. Derek is too strong for you," Scott stopped me.

"I may be 5 feet 6 inches but I'm a werewolf Scott I can beat_"

"No you can't. You didn't even transform yet and I can't even beat him." Scott stopped me again.

"Plus, you're a trouble magnet Hannah." Sophie said.

"It was one time!" I whined.

"Since you're here? The werewolf thing would be your fifth time of back luck," Stiles said.

"Oh yeah? You want me to bite you and see how it feels?" I asked going closer to him.

"Hannah!" Sophie and Scott said. I backed up, feeling my pulse going faster.

"Hannah, you have to calm down," Scott said taking my arm in his hand and squeezing it. I took deep breaths, to calm down. I looked at Scott and he let go.

"Sorry, about that," I mumbled looking at my feet.

"We can wait until they leave, we don't want a fight. Not here," Scott was telling Stiles and Sophie.

"Wait, Stiles, didn't someone from Derek's pack attack your dad?" I asked. Stiles looked at Sophie.

"You told her?" He looked mad.

"No, she talks in her sleep," I replied with a smile. Sophie started blushing real bad.

"We have to go out there. I want to know who almost killed my Dad!" Stiles was already running to the doors to go outside.

"Stiles!" Scott ran after him. Sophie looked at me and shook her head before she went running too. Why did she look like she was pissed at me? I arrived in the parking lot, Derek and his pack were gone. Stiles jumped into his Jeep and we all piled in after him. Scott tried to teach me in a twenty minute ride how to stay calm. It didn't exactly work. When we arrived to the Hale household I marched to the house, Derek came out. He was expecting us, I see. Everyone yelled from behind me and all I wanted to do was kick his werewolf butt, then I saw his beautiful black car. I stopped walking and Derek met me. How can he live in a house like that but own such a beautiful car? I don't get it. He took my hand and pulled me to him. His lips found mine, was he kissing me? I stayed frozen in place for half a second, he was kissing me with so much passion! I started to melt into his arms and then I remembered Scott, Stiles and Sophie. I pushed Derek away and he smiled.

"Don't touch my sister ever again!" Scott growled pulling me behind him. Stiles went up to Derek, looking pissed.

"Who in your little pack, attacked my father?" He asked.

"Who says it was one of mine?" Derek asked.

"Because, my dad saw the werewolf with golden eyes," Stiles snapped taking Derek by the collar. Wow, the big Alpha is letting Stiles do that? I'm impressed.

"I'll talk to Isaac, Boyd and Erica," Derek said getting out of Stiles grip. Sophie took Stiles' hand and pulled him behind Scott. I took a step to be beside my brother.

"Why did you bite my sister?" Scott asked, I looked over at him. He looked so heartbroken. Scott shook it off and I was left looking at my growling brother. I turned to Derek who was smiling and looking between Scott and I.

"I needed a new member and I had an eye on Hannah since she arrived," Derek replied with a smirk on his face.

"Stay away from my sisters!" Scott yelled and he jumped on Derek.

"Scott!" I cried going after them. Isaac and Erica came outside. I rammed into Isaac knocking him to the ground and I surprised Erica.

"I thought I told you to tell Derek what I showed you in the cafeteria!" I yelled into Erica's ear. Everything stopped at that moment and everyone looked at me. I let go of Erica, but took Scott's phone from her pocket. Isaac got up from the group and growled at Scott, even though I was the one to knock him to the ground.

" Isaac, where were you yesterday night?" Derek asked in front of us. Isaac brushed leaves off his leather jacket and looked at Derek.

"I was here, getting beat up by Boyd," Isaac murmured looking embarrassed.

"Erica?" He turned to her. She smiled, someone hold me or I swear to god, I'll slap that smile off her face.

"I was encouraging Boyd," Isaac rolled his eyes and gave her a push. She laughed and pushed him back.

"See, they didn't attack your father, Stiles," Derek turned to look at Stiles.

"There's a new Werewolf in town?" Scott asked.

"When you see him, would you send him here?" Derek asked Scott. My brother's eyes started glowing. Someone had to calm him down.

"Who says it's a He? It can be a girl," Sophie mumbled. Derek laughed and Stiles started to blush. Scott's eyes turned to normal then and I relaxed a little.

"So, who took Scott's phone?" I asked them, showing Scott's cellphone. I gave Scott his phone and he started growling at Derek. Derek stopped laughing.

"I mean, if you two were here and so was Boyd, that leaves Derek. Plus the wolf that attacked me had red eyes, so it's not the same as the one that attacked Stiles' dad. Which means you texted me to meet Scott, knowing that I'd go and than you chased me and bit me. So that leaves, who got the cellphone for you?" I asked looking Derek in the eyes. Erica started growling at us and Isaac took her by the hair.

"It was Erica, she found it," Isaac answered me. Derek looked between Isaac and I, he had a calculating look on his face. Why would Isaac just tell me? I expected them to decline. Derek told Erica and Isaac to go inside.

"It was nice seeing you Hannah, but I have to go," Derek gave me a smile and walked back inside without saying anything else. I turned to our little group.

"That was fun," I said sarcasticly. Scott mumbled something under his breath and I didn't catch it as we left. Stiles dropped us home and he went to the hospital to see his father. We were alone for the moment, we all did our homework and ate. I was than dragged to the forest to train with Scott. I didn't get to see or help Sophie for her date.

* * *

** I just noticed that this whole chapter was in Hannah's point of view... Anyway, Please review! If we don't get reviews we won't update, because we'll think that no one likes our story. If you review we'll just have to upload it to Fanfiction, because chapter 4 is already done. If you review or PM me or Mimi1431 that you want a sneak peak of chapter 4, we will give it to you. :) Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**

**Angelzforever **

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	4. Chapter 4: The talk

**Yeah! New Chapter! Thank you for your reviews! We really enjoyed them! We do not own a Teen Wolf! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The talk

Sophie P.O.V.

I waited for Hannah and Scott to leave before getting ready for my date with Stiles. I love them but they are too protective of me. Probably a werewolf thing. I went to the bathroom, I took a shower, I brushed my hair and teeth before going into my room. In my room I settled for black skinny jeans and a pink sweater with my black converses. I had no idea what I'd be doing on my date, so now I'm prepared to do anything. I went into the bathroom to apply my make up, when the lights went out. I looked around in the dark. Is that Hannah and Scott? Are they pranking me? I moved around in the bathroom going into things. I tripped over something with a warm temperature and I was falling to the floor, when something caught me. I tried to study myself on my own and than I touched the warm skin holding my arm. A hand!

"Scott if it's you, you're not funny," I said pulling the hand away. The person had a deep chuckle and that's when I knew it wasn't Scott. Or even Stiles. The person kissed my neck and I pushed him away. He growled. I let out a scream and I started running in the dark. I didn't go far that I hit the wall and fell back into the arms of whoever that was behind me. My head was hurting as he put me to the floor. I tried to hear his steps or feel his movements around me. That's when I felt him bite my side. Werewolf!I cried at the pain and the lights came back on.

"Sophie! Where are you?" Stiles' voice was coming closer. He found me sitting on the floor with a bloody shirt.

"What happened?" He asked sitting down beside me. I tried to stop crying to be brave but I couldn't so instead of answering I just pulled him closer and lied my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

Stiles P.O.V

I looked at the time. Scott and Hannah will be back soon. We didn't even go out yet. Sophie sat beside me on the couch, she had change her shirt with a black long sleeved one. I didn't even when to think of the blood on the side of her old shirt. She can't be one too. If Derek went too far and bit her too, Scott would kill him if Hannah doesn't first.

"In the bathroom, you asked what was wrong? Well, I can tell you now," Sophie turned to me. I put my arm around her for support.

" I was getting ready when the lights went out, like in the whole house. I thought it was Scott and Hannah pranking me at first but it wasn't them. He laughed at me and growled. In the end he bit me," She explained and the tears fell again. I looked at her side that she was showing to see a big bite mark.

"Oh, Sophie. I'm sorry," I hugged her tight.

"Promise me you won't tell Scott," She begged. Not tell Scott? Sure! I don't want to be here when he transforms into a killing werewolf.

"I promise," I whispered into her hair.

"Can you get the phone? I'll call Hannah," Sophie pulled away.

"Sure," I got up and went looking for the land line.

Sophie P.O.V

"We're home," Hannah said from the doorway. I looked up and tried a smile. Hannah looked around, when Stiles came back she went to him.

"What did you do Stiles?" She had Stiles by the throat. She looked really pissed and her yes were glowing gold. Scott got her away from Stiles though.

"He didn't do anything!" I yelled to Hannah. She stopped fighting and Stiles fell to the floor breathing hard.

"I'm so sorry! I can't really control my temper or heart beat yet," Hannah apologized. I got up and took Stiles hand. I glared at Hannah and Scott before walking upstairs and into my room. I even shut the door.

"I've had worst with Derek," Stiles tried to comfort me.

"I don't care about Derek. Hannah's my twin sister, Stiles. She's also a total klutz and she's not patient. Being a werewolf is making all of that worst," I explained frustrated.

"She'll need practice, just like Scott. So will you," He replied. I snorted.

"Don't remind me," I told Stiles to stay put as I went to change into sweat pants and a sweat shirt. I lied down in my bed. Stiles sat uncomfortable at my side because he didn't want to fall asleep in my bed, when my mom will be home soon.

Hannah P.O.V

"Hannah, we just worked on your heart beat," Scott said looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry! It's just when it comes to you, mom or Sophie, I get all protective and I don't think about my heart beat," I replied falling into the couch.

"Now we didn't get to know how their date went," Scott whined.

"Plus they locked themselves up in her bedroom," I added. Scott jumped up, but I held on.

"Scott, they aren't doing anything, they're just talking." I didn't want him to go upset Sophie. She's already mad at me for almost attacking Stiles. This 'gift' Derek gave me, it's going out of control and Scott can't help.

"Scott, how can we find the werewolf that attacked Stiles' dad?" He sat down again and looked down at his feet. I waited patiently for him to answer.

"We'll have to go look for him or her. If he or she isn't at school, we'll have to postpone your training," Scott replied looking defeated. I hated to see him look so unhappy but I knew I couldn't help right now. I'll just have to help him find the werewolf that attacked the sheriff. I mean who does that? It's even worst now because we know the sheriff and he's the father of our best-friend. Or well boyfriend for Sophie. If they're at that stage, I mean.

"I'll help you, Scott. No matter what," I assured him.

"I know you will. You always want to," He chuckled without humour.

Stiles P.O.V.

I can't believe that Sophie got attacked too. Before we were the only humans, well if you don't count Allison, or Lydia, or Jackson... The point was that we were both humans dealing with our family being turned. Now, I'm the only one dealing with my family that got turned. Worst part, I'm lying to my two best-friends for my some-what-girlfriend. She didn't want to tell them yet. I'm doing too much thinking here alone, while Sophie's asleep. It's time to go. I wrote her a somewhat cute note and ran downstairs. Scott made me jump when he appeared out of no where, while I was sneaking out.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Hannah also appeared. This is going to be even more annoying when Sophie will hear me too.

"Of course she's n... Okay. Why wouldn't she be?" I lied poorly.

"You just lied to us," Hannah said looking murderous. This isn't good, they probably smell fear too. Plus tomorrow is the full moon...

"Oh crap," I said out loud.

"What?" Hannah asked. I went to the window, looking straight at the moon. They followed and looked at the moon too.

"Full Moon, tomorrow." Scott said and Hannah gasped.

"Wait, is that bad?" She asked right after.

"Oh my god," I said annoyed.

"Don't start with me big boy." She snapped her teeth clinched.

"Hannah, the full moon is really bad." Scott said. I snorted, just really bad? He should have said terrible. If I remember clearly last full moon I had to chain him up. Now I have to chain up two people. I'll need to go shop for that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! It would make our day! If you review we'll update faster! **

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	5. Chapter 5: Full Moon part 1

**Yeah! New chapter! I' excited for you to read, actually at every chapter we're excited to hear of your thoughts by reviews. But sadly we only had one review for chapter 4. :( We'd like to thank our reviewer though! You made our day, literally. :) Okay, so on with the chapter, this one was so much fun to write and I''m afraid that we had to cut it in two because it was way too long. I'm sorry about that, but if you give us at least 5 reviews we'll update later on today or early tomorrow! No pressure. ;) We don't own Teen Wolf, sadly, but we do own Hannah and Sophie, plus another character you'll meet in part 2... Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Full Moon part 1

Hannah P.O.V

I woke up with a jump because of the front door slamming shut. I looked at my clock to see 7:45 am. What? They didn't wake me? I rushed to get dressed and I ran downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen. Oh crap.

"Hannah? Shouldn't you be at school?" Mom asked.

"I would, if Scott or Sophie had woken me up," I replied stuffing granola bars into my bag. I took an apple so I could eat it while I walked to school.

"Bye Mommy," I kissed her cheek and ran out the house. I have five minutes to get to school, I'll never make it. I'm going to kill Scott and Sophie for ditching me. I walked quietly while eating the apple but I could hear a car following me. I ignored it until it stopped beside me.

"Need a ride?" Derek Hale asked with a smirk on his handsome face. I mentally cursed. Why is Derek on my street?

"No," I snapped.

"Are you sure? I can get you there in time, you know," He replied still smiling at me. Why me? Why did it have to be Derek Hale?

"Fine," I said walking to the passenger's side. He unlocked the door and I jumped in. I was tying my seat belt as he raced down my street. We stayed silent but I could see the smirk on his face the whole time. Two minutes later I was slamming the car door closed.

"Be careful!" He snapped. I smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. Bye, bye, now," I walked off.

"No manners?" His voice followed me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said before going into the school. I saw Sophie and Stiles making out in front of Scott's locker as I walked into Math. Why am I the only single one? It's not fair.

Sophie P.O.V

Stiles came to pick me up to go to school. It feels weird to be a werewolf because now I can hear his heartbeat from a mile away. He knocked at the door and I ran downstairs all ready. I opened the door to see Stiles with a grey shirt and dark blue jeans. I took him by the hand pulling him closer and kissed his lips. He smiled at me and I went to get my things before following to his Jeep.

Stiles P.O.V

We arrived at school in less then five minutes. I opened the door for Sophie and we walked inside while holding hands. I smiled as Erica and everyone else looked at us. We stopped in front of Scott's locker and I turned to Sophie, who was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying on a smile but she kept on frowning.

"Nothing," She looked at her feet. I lifted her chin up, so she could face me.

"No, tell me," I whispered.

"Well, I feel like you don't like me," She said blushing. I frowned. Why would she think that? I'm showing her off right now.

"Well, you're right. I don't like you," I said waiting for her reaction. She looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes. She let go of my hand and I took a hold of her waist, pulling her to me.

"I love you," I smiled as she looked at me. I kissed her softly at first, but she pulled away because we had to get into Math class.

I let Sophie pull me into the cafeteria for lunch. She smiled until she looked at our table. I looked up too to see Hannah there looking very unhappy.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sophie asked in a whisper. Hannah got up and left the cafeteria without looking back at us. Isaac looked up as she did. Why is Isaac looking at Hannah?

"Great. She's pissed," Sophie murmured sitting beside Hannah's empty seat.

"What did you do?" I asked and she glared at me.

"I was joking," I lifted my hands up in surrender. Scott sat down beside me with a questioning look.

"Whats wrong with Hannah?" Scott asked Sophie.

"I don't know, she didn't talk to me," Sophie sighed.

" Me neither," Scott also mumbled while looking grim.

"Who was the last one to talk to her? Scott you must have given her a ride." I said looking at him.

"What? No. I worked this morning. She was suppose to go with you two," Scott said looking very disappointed.

"I forgot to wake her and I forgot that you were working this morning," Sophie looked at her sandwich.

"Great," I mumbled. We got a pissed off werewolf before the full moon tonight. That's even worst.

Hannah P.O.V

I walked into chemistry class and sat in front of Stiles and Sophie as usual. I drummed my fingers as I waited for my classmates to enter the room. Tonight is the full moon. I'm going to transform for the first time and I have no idea what I'll do. What's even worst, I can't control my heart beat. I guess it's a good thing that I'm single. I'm not like Scott. I looked up to see Isaac at my side instead of Erica, I forced my gaze to the font board trying to ignore them all.

"Hannah," Isaac asked as his hand went on my thigh. Are you kidding me? Do all werewolves like to put their hands on my thighs?

"Do you want to meet me tonight?" He whispered. I looked over at him and shoved his hand away from my thigh.

"I'm not meeting you on a full moon,"

"Are you afraid?" He challenged.

"No, but I'm pissed," I snapped glancing at Sophie, who was watching me.

" Please just this once?" He asked looking serious.

"No," I replied glancing at Scott. He was fully focused on me and Isaac.

"Okay," He looked to be disappointed. Why would Isaac want to see me tonight? Was he asking for Derek?

Scott P.O.V

I waited for Hannah by her locker. She looked at me and started growling. I frowned at her and didn't even flinch. Hannah would never attack me, we're family. She may be pissed but she wouldn't attack me. She made a detour around me to get away.

"Hannah, please, just listen to me," I held her arm.

"What? Why?" She snapped.

"I was working this morning. I left at 6am," I looked into her eyes. I knew she could hear my heart beat that was steady. I'm not lying.

"I forgot about that," She sighed.

"Sorry," She hugged me.

"Me too," I took her hand and we walked to Stiles' locker.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked. Stiles smiled and opened his locker, that's when chains started to fall out. Three sets of chains.

"Why three?" Hannah asked. Stiles got down to get the chains as other people looked at us.

"Because I'll need it too." Sophie said as she stood beside us. What? Derek turned my two sisters?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review! If we at least get 5 reviews we'll be super happy and update the part 2 today! All we want you to do is tell us what you think of the chapter. It can even be only one word. All you have to do is press the beautiful button. With that out of the way, We say Thank You for reading. :)**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	6. Chapter 5: Full Moon part 2

**Oh my god! Who saw Teen Wolf yesterday? We still can't believe what happened! It was so good! I'm inlove with Isaac right now! He was so awesome in this week's epsiode! Derek too of course, he's my favourite one. Enough fangirling, you're not here to see what I think, but what I wrote for the part 2 of chapter 5. So, on with our chapter. Which reminds me, we don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Apart for Hannah and Sophie**, **plus another one you'll meet in this chapter.  
We also got a question from a guest and we're happy to answer it: the reason Isaac wants to meet Hannah on a full moon is because he like's her and he didn't want her to go killing people. So if she went to him, she wouldn't be doing anything to attack anyone. Plus Derek asked him to ask Hannah. I hate love triangles. :P Hope that answers your question. :) ****Hope you enjoy this part 2, because we had lost of fun writing it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Full Moon part 2

Hannah P.O.V

We lost Scott when Sophie told us that she needed to be tied up too. We knew what it meant, of course, she's a werewolf. So I had to put my feelings aside to get into Stiles' Jeep and hear her whole story.

"It was before our date. I was in the bathroom getting ready for our date_"

"Please tell me you were dressed," I interrupted. She nod and blushed.

"Yes, I had my clothes on. All I needed to do was put make up on. Anyway, the lights went out and that's when I felt someone beside me. He or she bit me not long after," She replied shaking in her seat. That someone was in our house. It has to be Derek, who else would it be? It's only the Alphas that can bite and turn. Like the wolf that attacked Stiles' dad isn't a alpha. He had yellow eyes.

"Stiles, how is your dad?" I asked.

"He's fine, he got out the hospital this morning. Now he needs to rest and take his pills," Stiles replied as he stopped in front of our house. Mom was gone. I was so glad because I have a feeling that tonight is going to be ugly. The front door opened and Scott ran to us.

"What's up?" I asked jumping out the Jeep. Scott took Sophie and I by the arms and dragged us upstairs into his room. Why is Scott locking us up in his room? Plus he's not even here either. I sat on his bed bored out of my mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Sophie whispered lying down beside me.

"I don't mind. Why should we tell each other everything, anyway?" I asked sarcasticly.

"I'm sorry for forgetting about you this morning. Hannah, we're twins and best friends we should tell each other everything! If not to each other? Who?" She asked.

"You forgot Scott, Stiles and Allison. They're our friends too." I added.

"Fine, but we're the best friends. Just like Stiles and Scott." She said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess we are. We really should go out there and make friends." I replied and Sophie laughed.

"We have no time anymore, with the whole werewolves thing." I nod in agreement. I wished I had time for a normal boyfriend. Instead I got Derek and weird Isaac.

"Speaking of secrets, Derek drove me to school this morning," I said in a whisper hoping Scott didn't hear. Seconds later I heard his growl from downstairs.

"Did he tell you anything about me?" Sophie asked.

"No," I replied turning my head to the window. The sun is just starting to set.

Sophie P.O.V

Stiles came running inside with two sets of chains. He came to tie me first.

"Where's Scott?" I asked as he tied me. Hannah was sitting down in front of the window, she was rocking herself.

"He's tied up in the bathroom, his choice," He replied about to finish me. That's when a crash came from the window. We both jumped and looked at it. Hannah had already transformed and was gone out the window. She jumped off the roof too.

"I should have done Hannah first," Stiles mumbled. He backed away and observed me.

"So," Stiles said. I looked at him, was he really trying to do conversation with me right now.

"So, when will we go on a date?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked as Allison came in. Stiles came closer and hugged me. I growled and the chains came off. I did that? I got up and pushed Stiles away, he went flying into the wall. I did that? I didn't mean too... I ran to Stiles on the floor.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked pulling him into my arms. Stiles looked up at me with his eyes wide open.

"You're eyes, they're purple," He whispered as Scott threw the door open and jumped out the window that Hannah had went through.

"Stiles, you should probably buy bigger chains next time," Allison said looking out the window. Stiles snorted as he got up.

Stiles P.O.V

I waited for Sophie to fall asleep in my arms before getting off the bed and joining Allison downstairs. She was in the living room looking out the window. Sophie should be out there too, I'm glad she isn't though, but that only means that she's different. Why would she have purple eyes?

"I'm worried about them, where would they be?" Allison asked as I sat on the couch.

"They could be anywhere right now," I mumbled back. She sighed and got her purse or bag.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow," She went out the door before I could reply.

"Stiles, we have to go," I jumped up, what time is it? I looked up at her as she came running downstairs. Her eyes were glowing purple and she was dressed in black.

"Go where?" I asked getting up.

"You were sleeping, weren't you," She smiled and stroke my cheek.

"Yeah, so were you," I added doing the same, she frowned.

"I couldn't with all the howling Scott, Hannah, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were doing. Couldn't you hear it?" She asked looking serious. I faked laughed.

"I'm not a werewolf, genius," I said. She frowned again and took a step, I backed away at the sight of her angry eyes. She laughed and ran out the door to my jeep. She's in the driver's seat.

"Whoa! You're not driving my baby," I snapped before she closed the door on me.

"If you drive, I'll be telling you to turn at the last minute, so your baby may get hurt," She replied with a frown and a look.

"Fine," I mumbled jumping into the passenger's seat. With a jerk the Jeep went forward fast. I held on to the door handle and hid my eyes after she almost hit a tree.

"Oh my god! I'm going to die! Why me?" I yelled as she drove.

"Stop being a baby, Stiles. We're here," The car stopped and I opened my eyes. The Hale property, well of course they'd be here. Sophie got out the Jeep sounding annoyed as she mumbled to herself. She's annoyed? I almost died with how insane she was driving!

"We'll have to sneak because I don't want to be caught," She opened my door waiting for me to come out. I followed her into the forest and she held my hand pulling me to my knees.

"I thought that werewolves felt each other, or whatever," I asked in a whisper.

"Derek has five werewolves with him, he won't know the difference," She whispered back looking back at me to make sure I was following. I gave her a wave before we crawled some more into the dark forest.

"Stop," She whispered. I looked at her to see her looking up. I lifted me head too, that's when I saw Hannah, Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Erica all chained up to tree trunks. Sometimes they'd howl too and then Derek would try to shut them up. What are they doing?

"He's guarding them so they don't get away," Sophie whispered as she let me go to her side. I frowned looking at the werewolves. What if the werewolf hunters come? Derek will be the only one able to fight. Well the only one with experience.

"What is he trying to do?" I asked. She shrugged watching Derek as he went in front of Hannah. They were very close, I leaned forward to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked me. Derek's head turned our way and so did Hannah's. Derek smiled and gave a quick peck on Hannah's cheek before turning to us.

"He got hurt, look," Sophie whispered. I looked at Derek to see that he had four lines in his shirt from claws. Who did that to Derek?

"Sophie?" Derek asked and she stood up in front of me.

"I could hear them from my room, why do you let them howl like that? The hunters could hear, you idiot," Sophie snapped. Derek looked surprised to see that she was here. I couldn't figure out why, if he turned her, shouldn't he know that she could hear?

"Stiles, I can smell you," Derek said with a smirk this time. I got up too, facing Derek. Scott was half human looking and he looked pissed as he tried to get out of the chains. They were huge and long, where does he get those?

"Derek, where do you buy that?" I asked gesturing to the chains. Derek chose to ignore me and walk closer stairing at Sophie.

"How did you get bitten?" He asked Sophie. She snorted and looked at me.

"You're the one that bit me Derek, you came into our house,"Sophie replied walking into the circle of werewolves attached to trees. I followed because I didn't want to be left out and Derek was stairing at me.

"I didn't bite you," He replied looking at both of us. I hated the look he had on his face, he looked serious. Well he always looks serious, but this look was even more serious.

"If you didn't then who did?" She asked taking my hand and squeezing very hard. She was crushing my bones.

"Ow, I'm not a werewolf here," I complained trying to get her to let go. She did but only to push me to the ground. I looked up after my very hard fall to see a blond guy with red eyes, another Alpha? Derek and Sophie were facing him and growling, but Sophie was still human looking and it looked weird to see her growl.

"Derek, it's good to finally meet you," The other Alpha smiled and turned to look at me.

"Sorry I attacked your father, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," He jumped just in time and Sophie rammed into a tree. When the blond guy landed, Derek went running into him and they collided with a tree trunk, braking it in two. He attacked my father? I thought that the wolf had golden eyes?

"Derek, you don't want to do this," The blond guy grunted as he pushed Derek away. He took Derek by the throat and threw him into the Hale house.

"Or maybe you did, since you let your pack howl away, telling me just where you are," He said as Derek got up. I looked at the werewolves that were tied up, they were really quiet and looked at their every move.

"Which brings me to the question, why is your pack tied up to tree trunks?" He continued looking at each one. He stopped in front of Hannah, who was changing back to her human self.

"You're new but not Sophie, she has a twin?" He asked looking into her eyes, I think. I got up slowly and Sophie pushed me back down.

"Sh, don't pull any attention to yourself," She whispered sitting at my side.

"No shit Sherlock," Hannah snapped looking pissed. The blond guy smiled and played in his hair before he turned to growling Derek. He smiled and moved his hand between them before putting his arms in the air. He smiled stepping away from Hannah.

"I get it, she's yours," The blond guy said and smiled when Scott got angry. He walked over to Scott with a smile too.

"Hi Scott, sorry for turning your other sister, it's just the McCall bloodline has so much potential," He said before getting thrown into a tree by Derek.

"Who are you?" Derek asked with his deep voice.

"I'm Sherlock, it seems," He laughed at Derek's impression before Derek got real mad and started to do real damage. Derek bit the blond guy and punched him. I looked away.

"He must have killed his Alpha after he attacked your dad," Sophie whispered as she tried to cover her ears.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she cried.

"He's calling to me, with every hit he takes, he says my name. I hate how my wolf side wants me to help him," She whispered back crawling away. I took a last look at Derek and the blond guy then I followed Sophie. Derek was winning it looked but I could barely see what they were doing. We stood up beside my Jeep and she started crying on my shirt.

"You should go home, Stiles, your father isn't working he'll notice when you get home," She whispered in my ear. I nod and jumped into my Jeep, she kissed my cheek before I left. What's going to happen to Scott and Hannah? Who's the blond guy? I rushed through my house to get to my room. Dad wasn't up, he probably crashed a long time ago because of the pain pills. I lied in bed thinking of the this whole day, it totally sucked. I bet they'll tell me that I missed all the action of Derek killing the blond guy. Being Robin seriously still sucks.

* * *

**Now that it's over, you know what you have to do... You don't? Well, it would be great and appreciated if you reviewed your thoughts about the chapter. If you don't it's okay but it'll just make us update later. Plus, you can put your questions in your reviews and we'll answer them before the chapter. Anyway, we thank you for reading. :)**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	7. Chapter 6: New Kid

**Yeah new chapter! Okay, so we thank you for the reviews! We don't own Teen Wolf, unfortunately. In this chapter you'll find out who the second Alpha is ;) Don't forget to review what you think though and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

New Kid

Hannah P.O.V

"Wake up! Or I'll leave without you," Scott whispered into my ear. I groaned before letting my self fall out of bed. That's the best way to wake up.

"You got ten minutes, make it count," Scott said as he walked into hi own room. What is that suppose to mean? I groaned again and started doing my morning routine with speed. Nine minutes later I was in Stiles' car with Scott and Sophie.

"So what happened last night?" Stiles asked looking excited to find out.

"Derek died," Scott said. My head fell on his shoulder as I tried to sleep.

"What? The blond guy killed him?" Stiles started freaking out and we all started laughing. Stiles looked pissed as he realized the truth.

"They're both alive. Last night though they both looked dead," Sophie answered seriously. I couldn't remember anything at all. All that I can remember is sitting on Scott's bed, then it goes blank.

We arrived at school not long later. I tried to remember anything but only got a glimpse at Sophie with purple shiny eyes. That was all I needed to remember to not want to remember anything else.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, will you please follow me," I looked up and couldn't see Allison's grand-father anywhere in the hall outside of my class. Who was he talking to?

"Of course," I heard a younger voice reply. Is that the blond guy from yesterday that Stiles was talking about? There's a new kid in town? The steps outside of the class were coming closer and I looked at Scott and Sophie. They were also checking the door. The door opened and a blond guy with clear green eyes came in wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, pale grey t-shirt and black motorcycle boots. Why do they all wear leather jackets? That makes it so 'original'.

"Welcome to math class..." The teacher said with a smile. The blond guy looked at each of us with a smirk and a wink.

" I'm Ethan Hale," The blond guy smiled. He's a Hale? As in Derek Hale? I felt sick. My feet felt cold and I could barely control my breathing. I also felt dizzy.

Sophie P.O.V

I watched Ethan Hale walk to his seat in the back of the class, I was really focusing on him. Then I heard Hannah's heart beat. All of a sudden I saw Ethan Hale catch Hannah before she fell out of her chair. He took her into his arms and faced the math teacher.

"Take her to the nurse," The math teacher started to freak out as everyone started talking and stairing at Hannah.

"Do werewolves faint?" Stiles asked me in a whisper. I turned to him and shrugged. How should I know if it's a werewolf thing or what? I mean I'm new to this. Scott got up and followed Ethan out of class. Oh boy, that's not good.

"McCall," The math teacher said following Scott into the hall. I turned to Stiles and he turned to me.

"I didn't know that other Hale's survived the fire," He whispered. I shrugged, I wasn't here six years ago, I was living with my father. Scott came back into class with Ethan and our teacher. So our class went back to normal, well kind of. Scott was glaring at Ethan and well he pretended not to feel it and just smiled. I could barely concentrate in class with Ethan whispering my name. Why me?

Hannah P.O.V

The nurse gave me a look as I left in a hurry. I waved with a smile and jogged into the cafeteria. Where I ran into Isaac. I groaned about to hit the ground when he caught me by the hand and pulled me back up.

"Thanks," I said looking up at him.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I lifted my eye brow at him.

"I mean, McCall was all over us wondering why you just fainted," He replied with a cough. I looked up at him again and just shrugged. What ever.

"It was nothing and I'm fine, now you can relax and pretend you don't like me," I smiled sweetly and walked to my usual spot with my siblings. They were probably still in history class, since the bell just rang a few seconds ago. I waited patiently while drumming my fingers on the table.

"Hi there," Ethan Hale said as he sat in front of me, in Scott's spot.

"Go away, please," I almost begged.

"No thanks, I rather get to know my cousin's 'secret lover'," He replied air quoting secret lover. I watched him carefully. He's Derek's cousin?

"I thought all of his family died in the fire?" I asked and made him smile.

"I almost did, I was lucky to see the blond chick before she set fire to the house. I tried to warn them but they didn't listen," He shook his head as he said it and watched his hands. His heart beat was steady and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"So if you're the only one that got out, where did you go?"

"Adoption centre and now I'm looking for a pack, would you be interested?" He asked back with a seductive smile. I frowned at the thought of being in his pack.

"No she wouldn't," I thought it was Scott that had half growled the answer but when I turned around to face the guy, I saw that it was Isaac. I turned back at Ethan, who was now standing and glaring back at Isaac.

"What he said," I added as Scott, Sophie and Stiles entered the cafeteria.

"It was nice seeing you Hannah, say hi to Derek for me," Ethan smiled before he walked off and sat with Lydia, Jackson and Allison.

"You'll have to say hi to Derek for him," I turned to Isaac. He gave me a smile before he walked to his table with Erica and Boyd. I still remember when I flipped them off, that was a good time. I miss that.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked as he hugged me tight.

"Nothing, it was just stress, don't worry so much," I replied sitting down with a smile on my face.

"You scared me, don't ever do it again," Sophie whispered hugging me from the side. I nod on her shoulder trying to reassure her. Stiles and Scott soon forgot of their worries and they started joking around. While I talked non-stop with Sophie about anything and everything.

"Wait, tonight you two have a la cross game," I said before we went to class. Stiles got all excited and Scott groaned.

"I can't think of la cross right now, I have to train you two to control your heart beats," Scott said with a frown. It was our turn to frown because we weren't excited for that.

"Take your time bros, it's all good. Well for me since I don't have a boyfriend that'll make my heart beat faster," I said eyeing Stiles and Sophie. Sophie gave me a playful punch as she blushed and Stiles laughed, while Scott frowned.

"That's why tomorrow we'll be practising and Stiles, I'll need your help," Scott turned to his best friend, who smiled back.

"That can't be good," I mumbled as they looked at each other and smiled. I hate silent conversations that I'm not involved in.

"Tomorrow it is, now let's go to class," Stiles said while taking Sophie's hand. Scott pulled me to him and we went into Chemistry class.

Sophie P.O.V

Hannah waited for me by my locker after class, I smiled as I saw her playing with my lock. She had her hair hidden by a tuque, she had a blue coat and mittens.

"What are you wearing?" I asked with a giggle. She turned to me with a smile.

"You know that I get cold easily, no way am I taking chances now," she replied getting out of my way and watching me as I took out my things.

"You're a werewolf," I whispered. She snorted and turned to the window in the hall.

"That doesn't stop me from getting cold or from being a complete klutz," She replied intertwining our arms as we walked to the game. Allison waved us to her bench in front of Stiles and we rushed to sit beside her. Ethan was also there and he smiled as he saw us. I turned to Hannah as he looked at Lydia who was babbling none stop.

"Who is he? I know he's a Hale but how come he's still alive after the fire? I thought all the Hale's died in that fire, well apart for Derek, I guess," I asked in a whisper. Hannah looked at Ethan and back at the game. Scott had scored a goal and everyone was cheering.

"He got out the house before it went up in flames and has been in adoption centres," She whispered back.

"He told you?" I asked at her and she simply nod and got up to yell at the other team for being idiots. I leaned forward to lean my head over Stiles'.

"Hi," He said sounding happy.

"Hi, it's too bad you're not playing. I was a cheerleader at my other school," I whispered into his ear and he chuckled. A hand gripped my hand and pulled me off the bench. I stumbled along with Ethan.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he kept on walking away from the game.

Ethan P.O.V.

I saw Sophie wrap her arms around the little twit and I decided to interrupt their little romantic scene. I grabbed Sophie by the hand and walked away from the game. I could hear the twit following us but I decided to ignore him and walk faster. I mean Sophie's mine, she's in my pack now and Derek can't do anything about it.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked when I got into the parking lot. I could hear a hint of anger in her voice. I chuckled before turning to her.

"Relax Sophie, it's just because you're part of my pack. It's not because I think your my mate or anything. I brought you here because I know what you are, your not a beta and I can explain it more to you if you want to. Just go tell your tw.. boyfriend to calm down," I replied and waited for her reaction. She looked into my eyes for a second.

"Okay, fine," She replied turning around and walking away to her friends.

Sophie P.O.V

I walked back to the bench where Hannah was waiting for me with a grim face. I sat beside her, she looked at me with raised eye brows.

"Where were you? I was worried that you had bailed on Scott and Stiles. Which reminds me, Stiles went looking for you," She said as she rubbed her arms.

"Hannah, you should find someone to cuddle with," I joked, she looked up at me.

"Do you want me to flip you off too?" She asked with a smile. I giggled before jumping off the bench and walked tords the school to find Stiles.

"I'll tell you the points after," Hannah said from the seat and I waved back to say I heard her. It's freaky that we can hear each other from so far now. I could hear Stiles' heartbeat, so I followed it. It led me to the boy's locker room. I carefully opened the door to find him sobbing on a bench. Nice place to sob.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked sitting at his side. He lifted his head and looked at me in the eyes.

"I called your name as you left with Ethan, you didn't look at me. It was like you were in your own world," He answered. He called my name as he followed us? I didn't even know he was following. Does that mean that he's jealous? I smiled and hid my face in the crock of his neck as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. That doesn't mean you have to be jealous or paranoid, babe. I only want you right now," I replied hoping he could hear me.

"I know but I thought that I had lost you, wait, I wasn't jealous or paranoid. I had dust in my eyes," Stiles replied, I couldn't help my snort that came out. Stiles turned to me with a frown.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here and I love you too," I said locking eyes as I pulled him closer to me. Our lips touched and our hearts raced against each other. I pulled away fast and stepped back. Stiles looked at me and backed away too.

"It's my smell isn't?" He asked. I shook my head and sat down.

"No, it was my heart beat. I need to control it, because you make it race too fast and it's dangerous for you," I replied. Stiles actually smiled! I was totally serious about keeping him alive and he smiled!

"Why are you smiling? Hello, we're like Allison and Scott but your the weak one," I replied.

"You just compared me to a girl?" He asked looking serious. Was he serious?

"That's not what I meant to say. I wanted to say that it makes me feel good inside that I have a werewolf that can go crazy just by kissing me, or well a girl in general," He replied. I smacked his arm annoyed.

"You shouldn't be happy about that Stiles, it means I can kill you without wanting to," I snapped. I could hear Hannah coming to the door so I got up and joined her.

"The guys won and they're coming," She told us. I turned to Stiles.

"Good job out there," I smiled and Hannah laughed at Stiles expression. He faked laughed and threw his helmet at us. Hannah closed the door before it hit us and we walked away as the team cheered of their win. I wonder if Ethan is going to be mad that I ditched him for Stiles? I'll find out Monday, I guess.

"Let's go home, I'm freezing," Hannah said with a whine. I rubbed her arms and smiled.

"We have to wait for Scott and Stiles," I replied. Tomorrow is training, great.

* * *

**You enjoyed the chapter? So you can review! Yeah! **

**Now, we have a new Alpha which means we need a new pack. If you want to be a new character in Ethan's pack, all you have to do is give us your name, how you look, your personality, if you want to be good or bad, if you want to survive the wolf bite, if you want to be flirting with someone, if you're from Beacon Hill or well anything we can use. :) You can PM me or Mimi1431 or write it in a review. With that we'll choose the first ones and you'll be in chapter 9 when they're back to school. ;) **

**Please review!**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	8. Chapter 7: Madness

**New Chapter people! Oh my god, Teen Wolf won at the Teen Choice Awards! So this is to celebrate their win and that tonight is a new episode! I can't wait! Okay, so we don't own Teen Wolf apart for Hannah, Sophie, Ethan and other characters we'll throw in to put some drama. We also really want reviews! So please review after reading! With that we say enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The madness

Hannah P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Pop music from Sophie's room. Does she have to play that at eight in the morning? I mean if the song didn't say that I was beautiful because I didn't know it, I would like it because it's so catchy. So the only thing I could do was put on my own music, I cranked up Bring me to life and started to dance. I was power sliding on the floor when I heard a laugh. I turned around to see Derek leaning against my wall.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked jumping into my bed to hide. This is so awkward and weird, plus my brother is just doors away! He'll kill me for having a boy in my room and he'll double kill me for the boy being Derek Hale.

"Sh," He put his finger to his lips for me to be quiet. Plus he put the music louder. That can't be good. I waited for him to do something and he chose to sit on my desk. He could have chosen the chair, but no, he's too bad-ass for a chair.

"So, what's up?" I asked because he was just stairing at me with those beautiful grey-ish eyes.

"Isaac told me that you fainted in math class yesterday," He replied. Why does everyone have to know about that? Why would he care anyway?

"Why do you care?" I asked aloud. He looked away from me as he got up and kicked my chair. He got really close as he leaned tords me, he looked pissed.

"I've cared about you since I know you, Hannah. Why else would I be here?" He said while breathing on me. Me smelt of mint and nature. This is so...

"You care too, Hannah. Why else didn't you push me away," He didn't say it to be mean or show off, he was serious and telling the truth. Even though he probably didn't know it. I didn't like to know he was right, because that means that I care.

"It's true isn't," Derek whispered. I sighed heavily before answering. I was stalling, hoping I didn't have to tell him anything or the truth.

"Yes," I whispered and he heard. Why wouldn't he hear? He's a werewolf and loud music doesn't change that.

"Why are you hiding then?" Derek asked his forehead against mine.

"One, Scott will kill us for this, two Scott will kill us and then he'll forbid me from seeing you," I replied and he smiled.

"We can hide our relationship, Hannah. We can see each other when no on is around," Derek whispered. I couldn't help myself as I snorted. Like that would work.

"You have a pack with you 24/7 and I have Scott and Sophie, plus Stiles sometimes," I whispered back licking my lips.

"I can have some time away from my pack, if you want to meet me," He whispered back . This is just great, he had to put it up to me. I nod my head, hoping that Derek would kiss me. Derek leaned in closer about to kiss me when my door opened. I jumped and looked up at Scott. He smiled and I frowned ready to flip him off.

"Don't you knock?" I asked trying to hide that Derek was hiding beside my bed on all fours. He looked cute though and it almost made me laugh.

"Sorry, just here to tell you to get ready," Scott left just as fast and Derek got up.

"Your training today, where are you going to do it?" Derek asked. I shrugged.

"Where ever Scott wants to be," I replied. He got off my bed and pulled me with him.

"Have fun," He said while kissing me forehead. I almost got a kiss on the lips but Scott had to ruin it for me. He is going to pay for that.

'Thanks, bye," I replied as he went out my window.

"I'll see you soon," He promised with a hiding smile before disappearing. He has got to be kidding me! He can't just appear at our training, randomly. I groaned before rushing to get dressed. It's Saturday and I'm up early. Why me?

We ended up in the forest, not far from Derek's propriety. I relaxed a little, he could have heard us and decided to check what we're doing. You never know. Stiles faced me with his la cross stick and a ball.

"Oh come on, why me?" I whined before he threw it at me. I caught it in my left hand and glared.

"I wasn't ready," I protested.

"Hannah, this will help you. You have to let him hit you," Scott said taking the ball from me. I groaned annoyed and faced Stiles, again.

"Hit me with your best shot," I said sarcasticly. Stiles smiled before shooting the ball at me. He got me square in the chest. I growled feeling my pulse raise.

Stiles P.O.V

After five balls, Hannah lost it.

"That's it! You want a piece of me?' She asked already transforming. Scott got to her first and Sophie stayed back smiling. He whispered in her ear and she started laughing. Even Sophie laughed, I was the only one left out. I frowned, it really sucks to be robin all the time.

"Scott, who can stay calm from being beaten up by flying balls?" I heard Hannah ask.

"Okay, we'll have to try something else again," Scott said hugging her.

"Sophie, your turn," Scott gestured for her to come in front of me.

"Go easy on me," She smiled. I can't hit her. She's my girlfriend, I could barely do it to Hannah. I could never hurt Sophie.

"I can't do it. Scott, you do it," I said trowing my stick to the ground.

"Oh, that's great! You can't hit her but me you can," Hannah said sounding pissed. Why do I always upset Hannah? Must be because she's impatient all the time and sometimes mean. She scares me like Derek does.

Sophie P.O.V

Hannah was watching Stiles with a death glare as he jogged over to me. I hugged him tight.

"Good job out there," I winked.

"Thanks, hey, listen, my dad wanted to know why I was always out late," He started, I nod. His dad isn't working because of his broken leg. So he's always home an well Stiles is always out late because of us and our problems.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that, I was seeing a girl," Stiles replied. I smiled as he looked nervous.

"That's true," I replied trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, but now he wants to meet you for dinner tonight," Stiles replied. Meeting his father? Me meeting Mr. Stilinsky as Stiles' girlfriend?

"She's going," Hannah jumped in. I turned to my sister. I gave her a glare and she laughed as she stayed put. Why did she have to say that? She knows I hate to meet the parents of my boyfriend's, that's why I dumped Jackson. Well that and he kept seeing Lydia behind my back.

"You are?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, why not and then you can meet my mom," I replied giving him a pat on the butt.

"Why is Derek here?" Stiles asked looking over Hannah's shoulder. Scott walked up to Derek. They talked but even I couldn't hear what about. Scott turned away and walked to the la cross stick on the ground.

"Sophie, come it's your turn," Scott yelled looking furious. That means he'll be rough.

"Okay, I'm coming," I replied skipping to a stop at Hannah's old spot.

"You have to let the ball hit you," Scott reminded me. I nod my head letting him throw the ball at me.

After 20 balls thrown at me and I didn't transform wanting to kill him like Hannah, Scott stopped. I smiled, I can control myself. I did it! I don't need to practice anymore, no more pain from balls being thrown at me. Scott came over looking confused. I looked at Stiles to see that Hannah had her head on his shoulder and they were in a whispered conversation. I frowned, he didn't congratulate me.

"Why didn't you transform like Hannah?" Scott asked.

"Because she's not like you or Hannah," Derek interrupted as he got closer. I looked around, expecting to see his pack on his tail but he was alone for once. I found that strange.

"What is she then?" Stiles came into the conversation. Hannah was beside him as she watched everywhere but at us.

"She has to be a beta," Scott said looking confused.

"She doesn't have to be a beta, what colour are her eyes?" He asked.

"Their purple and stop talking about me like I'm not here," I replied and Derek smiled. I wanted to run away from that smile. He looked slightly evil at the moment.

"So she's a Omega," Derek replied as he walked away disappearing into the forest. He is so creepy sometimes.

"Omega?" Scott repeated the word over and over. He did a circle mentally searching something. Omega? As in weaker then Betas?

"That explains your control on the full moon, your anger isn't as strong and why it's only when you're with someone you like that you lose control," Stiles said with a wink in my direction, I felt my blush get brighter and I looked away.

"So that means?" Hannah asked.

"She's a weaker kind of werewolf, she can go about like a normal person but with a small amount of power. She may never change into a wolf or she'll find another form," Stiles replied. Hannah looked at him.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I do my research," He replied looking away from all of us. Hannah shrugged and turned away. Scott caught up to her as she went to the Jeep.

Hannah P.O.V

We decided to stop by the diner for lunch. Stiles and Sophie wanted a table alone, so they could pretend it was their first date. So I looked at Scott for lunch.

"Don't forget that you're paying," I warned sitting down in front of him.

"Why me?" He challenged.

"Because you're my date and you have to pay, if you want another one," I replied with a smile. Scott rolled his eyes and turned to look around. I saw Isaac and Erica at a table not far from us and they were turned to look at us. This is going to be awkward.

"Hannah, what are you doing tonight?" Scott asked as the waitress gave us our burgers. I looked up, I felt a burning stair, it was Derek watching me. I locked eyes with him and he smiled.

"Who are you looking at?" Scott turned around as Derek did and Isaac was the one that Scott saw looking at us. So now it looks like I like Isaac. Scott turned back at me with a look ad I simply gave him a innocent smile. Oops.

"I'll be staying home with you tonight, Scott. Why?" I finally answered his question and hoped he'd drop the whole Isaac stairing thing.

"Because, I'm going on a date with Allison," He mumbled.

"Ah come on, we didn't finish our date and you already have another one? This is an outrage!" I got up and faced Scott. Everyone was looking at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're insane, Hannah. Everyone knows your my sister," Scott pulled me back down. I huffed annoyed.

"It's not gentlemen of you to tell your date that you have another one after," A older guy said as he passed with his wife. It was clear that they weren't from Beacon Hills because their t-shirts said 'I'm Canadian, Eh!'.

"Thank you, someone finally agrees with me," I said. Scott shook his head as they passed and left. I couldn't stop laughing at Scott who looked like he'd kill me.

"You have to agree that it was a little funny,"I said after my laughing fit.

"Eat," He snapped taking a bite of his own hamburger.

Sophie P.O.V

"What was that?" I asked sitting beside Hannah after Stiles and I had our 'date'. They were still eating and it didn't look attractive.

"Eating contest," Hannah replied as she finished her cheese burger before Scott. Stiles patted Scott on the back at his side.

"Not that, your scene of dating Scott," I said again giving Hannah a napkin so she could wipe her ketchup and mustard covered face. She should learn how to act in public if she wants a boyfriend because that's not catching anyone's eyes. Well except for Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek. They had their eyes glued on these two but they also always stalk us. So Hannah like this may make them back off a little. You never know.

"She thought it would be funny to tell everyone that we were on a date and that I was already talking about another date tonight," Scott replied glaring at Hannah. She pretended not to see and turned to me.

"It worked, a couple from Canada were mad at him," She said smirking.

"Let's go before she decides to humiliate all of us again," Scott said getting up with Stiles. Hannah dumped her napkin into her plate and we all went out the door.

"I had fun, what about you?" Hannah asked wrapping her arm around me as we walked to Stiles' Jeep. Scott snorted in front of us with Stiles laughing.

"Me too, I had so much fun on our date," I smiled.

"Good, now you have to go meet his father," She replied smirking as she jumped into the backseat with me.

"Say Hi for me will ya?" Hannah added with a laugh. I glared back at her, she knows that I get super nervous about anything and this is even worst. I don't want Mr. Stilinsky to hate me. What if he says something like where do you work? What are your plans for the future? What if he asks personal questions? Or he looks at my record? Oh my god, I'm going to die tonight.

* * *

**Voila! That was chapter 7, hope you liked it. We'd really like it, if you reviewed what you thought about it. It could be about Hannah's madness or what you think will happen at the Stilinsky's in the next chapter? Okay so review please! **

**Also we still need at least one more new character for chapter 9! So if you want to be in the story just leave your name, age, physical appearance, personality, good or bad, if you want to survive the story or anything we can use. **

**We thank you for reading! :)**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	9. Chapter 8: Past dates

**New chapter people! Oh yeah! Who saw Teen Wolf! Like oh my god it was so awesome! Anyways, here is chapter 8 and a warning!  This chapter contains a drunk Hannah, so if you dislike reading about drunk people, I'm sorry. This was needed to get the action going. Also Sophie meets Mr. Stilinsky! Can't wait for you to read. I also want to point out that we don't own Teen Wolf or the characters from the show. All we own is Ethan, Hannah and Sophie for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Past Dates

Sophie P.O.V

I rushed downstairs at the sound of the doorbell. I found that Hannah was the one that had answered and she was dead drunk. I shook my head as I walked to Stiles and Hannah.

"Hannah, why are you drinking?" I asked. She looked over at me with glossy eyes and a smile.  
"I'm done drinking," She replied laughing. Should have known it was coming, even drunk she's a smartypants.

"Hannah, why did you drink then?" I asked taking her hand and pulling her to the couch.

"So werewolves can get drunk," Stiles whispered to him self, I ignored that comment and got Hannah comfortable.

"It's Saturday, I can be all better for Monday," She replied turning away from me.

"Have fun at Stiles' place, don't do anything I wouldn't," She mumbled already falling asleep. Maybe I shouldn't go out tonight. Hannah may need me.

"No, you can't ditch me, my dad was up making dinner for us, if you cancel it'll break his hear," Stiles said with just one look at my face. How did he know that I was thinking to stay here? Is he a mind reader? That would be freaky and really embarrassing.

"Look, I mean, she's already asleep. She's probably going to sleep all night and all day tomorrow," Stiles said dragging me by the hand to his Jeep. He's right though. I jumped in and we were off to his house. We got to the front door when we both felt nervous. For one Stiles started checking what I wore and I started playing with my pink shirt.

"Why couldn't you wear a dress? So my dad see's how you look mature," Stiles whispered before he opened the door to his house.

"You want to turn around and I'll change?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Yes," He turned around.

"I was being sarcastic, Stiles," I snapped.

"Okay," He opened the door and called out that he was home as I took off my coat and boots. The alarm came one and Stiles freaked. I covered my ears at the sound. It hurt so much, felt like I was being hammered in the head by the sound.

"Dad! What's going on?" Stiles asked and the beeping stopped. I got off the floor and followed the shouting. Stiles had took out the really burned chicken and Mr. Stilinsky came crutching into the kitchen with his tie unmade. I guess he was getting dressed.

"I was getting dressed," He mumbled sitting down at the kitchen table. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I knew you'd be dating a McCall," Mr. Stilinsky said looking at me.

"Hi Mr. Stilinsky," I smiled.

"Is that suppose to be a complement?" Stiles asked. Mr. Stilinsky got up with his crutches and came closer to the chicken.

"I think this is a new record, Stiles," I chuckled at Stiles face and Mr. Stilinsky smiled my way.

"Can you order me a burger?" Mr. Stilinsky said going into his room. Stiles groaned and put the chicken in the garbage.

"What would you like?" I asked giving Stiles the phone.

"I'm sorry about dinner," Stiles said looking disappointed. I patted his back and looked at the burned plate.

"It's okay, I didn't come for the food anyway," I replied.

"So, we order a salad again?" Stiles asked. It was my turn to groan.

"No way," I protested.

"I'm thinking of your health," Stiles replied.

"I'm thinking of what I want and that is a nice juicy burger, so order that for me or I'm ditching to go to the restaurant," I replied. Stiles made a face and went to work on our order.

Hannah P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find myself in front of Dad's grave stone. It read Steve McCall, missed by family and friends. I started to cry hard and I couldn't stop. I'm drunk and crying in a graveyard. This can't get any worst.

"There you are," Derek said. I groaned, really? He had to come too? I don't want to see my secret boyfriend when I'm in front of my father's grave. I don't want him to see me drunk either and crying.

"Go away," I whispered as he sat down beside me.

"Leave you without protection when you're at your weakest? No thanks, Ethan can take advantage of that," Derek replied getting closer. I snorted, Ethan doesn't want me. He wants Sophie to be in his pack. Derek is the one that wants me in his pack.

"This is your father," Derek stated the obvious.

"Yeah," I replied anyways. He's being really nice, that's not good. Or maybe it is, I don't know.

"You lived with him before," Derek asked, I think.

"Yeah, until he got killed," I mumbled playing with the wet grass.

"How?" Derek asked softly. I sniffled and wiped my tears away.

"Um, he got attacked by an animal and didn't survive it," I replied slowly.

"What animal?" Derek asked sounding more tensed.

"They think it's a wolf, but wolves don't usually attack humans," I replied still sniffling. Derek turned to me and gave me a look. What's his problem?

"Hannah, your father got attacked by a werewolf," Derek said sounding impatient. Dad got attacked by a werewolf? As in me and Sophie? Someone like Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Or Derek. He attacked my dad?

"No, not me," Derek replied. Was I talking aloud? I guess I was or Derek is a mind reader!

"I'm not a mind reader and you're speaking aloud," Derek snapped sounding really annoyed now. A werewolf attacked my father?

"That would explain the mark," I whispered mentally imagining the H on dad's chest left by a claw.

"What mark?" Derek asked. I waited a few seconds before answering Derek and I could see that he was really getting impatient. I smiled, he doesn't want to be mean to me.

"There was a big H on my dad's chest, it was left by one of the wolf's claws, the cops made jokes about it but nothing more," I replied. Derek got up and pulled me up too.

"Hannah, that wasn't random. It was a trade mark left by a werewolf that has been killing a lot of people," He pulled me with him to his Camero. I jumped excited at the sight of the beautiful baby. I think Cameros are my favourite cars.

"Wait, you said something?" I asked. Derek rolled his eyes and put me into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked Derek excited.

"For a ride," Was his replied as he stepped on the gas.

Sophie P.O.V

When the burger was placed in front of me I couldn't help myself as I dug in.

"Stiles, what is this?" Mr. Stilinsky asked as he ate a bite of his own burger.

"A veggie burger, to keep you healthy," Stiles replied taking out a salad for him self again. Mr. Stilinsky looked at me in envy and I couldn't help but eat my burger because I was so hungry.

"Dad, I lost my cellphone by the way," Stiles said and Mr. Stilinsky shot him a look. They continued talking while Mr. Stilinsky ate my fries, he asked normal parent stuff and Stiles answered because I was on a roll while eating.

"So, did you guys do... it, yet?" Mr. Stilinsky looked uncomfortable as he asked.

"Do what?" Stiles asked.

"Please tell me you use protection," Mr. Stilinsky begged looking even more uncomfortable. I thought about it, then I got it and chocked on my sprite. Stiles caught on and chocked on his salad.

"Dad, what..?" Stiles asked blushing as bad as me.

"Well, I want to make sure you're being careful," Mr. Stilinsky replied. Stiles and I looked at each other and then we went back to eating. I couldn't think of anything else to say after that and I kept quiet until we were in front of my house. I looked at it to see that all the lights were off. I guessed that Hannah was still sleeping on the couch or maybe she went into her room. Either way it was like being alone. Since mom worked late every night and well Scott was out with Allison until who knows what time.

"Sorry about my dad," Stiles said making me jump out of my skin, I had forgotten that he was there.

"It's okay, my dad would have done the same thing if he was still alive. Come on, Scott is still gone and Hannah must be asleep. We're all alone," I said with a wink and getting out of his Jeep. We walked inside and that's when he pined me to the front door and started kissing my neck. My skin felt hot at his touch. He found his way to my lips and we kissed with passion. My heart raced, as I felt my canine teeth and nails grow. Stiles didn't seem to mind as I accidentally scratched him. He just moaned and took me into his arms. We ended up in my bed with Stiles over me as I played in his buzz cut. He started to take off my shirt when I stopped kissing him.

"Too soon?" Stiles asked. I shook my head pulling the shirt off myself and doing the same to him.

"Just kiss me," I whispered.

Hannah P.O.V.

My house came into view and I groaned.  
"I thought we were going for a ride," I complained taking the seat belt off. Derek held my hand before I got out the Camero.  
"I need to do research, I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered from inches away. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before getting out the car. It must have surprised him because he stayed put for a couple seconds.  
"Yep, you're drunk," He whispered.  
"Am not," I replied walking to the front door. Wait a minute, Stiles Jeep is in the driveway why? I went to the front door and it was unlocked. Sophie never forgets to lock the door. I did a little ninja roll on the ground and checked my surroundings. Two heartbeats upstairs, none downstairs. It's all safe. I got up and groaned. Shouldn't have done that, now my head hurts. I carefully went upstairs and found Stiles and Sophie cuddled up on the bed asleep. Their shirts were on the floor but they still had their pants on. That's good, it means I don't have to cut someone's best friend. I put a blanket over them and got out the room. I have to close the door so mom doesn't see them, ah crap, I have to hide his Jeep. I went back in and got Stiles keys. This will be fun. I fell over Sophie's shirt and fell on my butt in her room. I had to grin my teeth so I wouldn't laugh aloud. I got out without laughing and I crawled to the stair case. Once outside I let my laugh out and fell on my butt again. Oh my god, I'm so funny! I got into the Jeep and waited. I can't drive, no way. So what am I suppose to do? I found Stiles cell and I went to his contact list. He had Derek's number.  
"What Stiles?" Derek asked annoyed and I heard his pack chuckle behind him.  
"I need you to do me a favour," I replied in a whisper.

"Go back to work," He snapped to someone before I heard him running I think.  
"What?" Derek asked from outside the Jeep's window. I jumped turning tords him.  
"Can you move Stiles Jeep before my mom gets here? In... what time is it?" I asked. Derek opened the door and held my hand as I got out.  
"Where?" He asked.  
"Out of sight, a block or two away." I replied. Derek took the keys and jumped into the Jeep.  
"Thank you," I said as he drove off. I stumbled to the front door and crashed on the front porch. I don't want to move anymore. I fell asleep.

* * *

**This was chapter 8 hope you liked it! We really want reviews :(, so we won't update until we have at least 5 reviews. So please, if you want a new chapter, review! We also want to thank our two reviewers for the new characters, they are awesome! Plus, if you want to be in our story we still have place for other characters, so don't be shy. All you need is your info, the basic and all that. Anyway, the next chapter will be posted after our 5 reviews. :) Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9: New Pack

**New Chapter everyone! Yeah buddy! Thank you everyone that reviewed and the new character Becca Ray will appear in the next few chapters because we already had completed this chapter before you're review. Don't worry you will appear in the story! Anyways, we don't own Teen Wolf! Also a quick warning, this chapter changes P.O.V a lot because of all the drama... So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

New Pack

Sophie P.O.V

I woke up realizing that Stiles was still cuddling with me. All of this weekend's action came crashing down on me. Hannah will be pissed if she found out, but she's probably at school already from sleeping all Sunday.

"Good morning, beautiful," Stiles whispered in my ear. I felt goose bumps run all over my body at the sound of his morning deep voice.

"Good morning, handsome," I replied playing in his buzz cut, I gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up to go shower. A couple of seconds later the door closed with a soft sound and Stiles jumped in the shower with me but he was dressed. I was about to ask what he was doing when he put his hand over my lips. I guessed he wanted me to be silent. I waited for him to tell me what was going on but the door opened again.

" Stiles, I know you're in there, don't make me come and get you. I don't care, I will," Hannah yelled. Stiles sighed and got out. He gave me a worried look before leaving.

"Okay, okay," Stiles said and the door banged closed again. Uh oh, what is Hannah going to do now? I hope she doesn't do anything drastic.

Stiles P.O.V

"You were here all weekend?" Hannah asked as she pushed me down the stairs.

"Yes, no, ah crap"

"Are you lying to me?" Hannah asked pushing me into the front door.

"Depends on your definition of lying," I replied playing in my hair.

" When you don't tell the truth, what's your definition?" She glared at me.

" When you're reclining your body in a horizontal position," I tried and she showed her teeth at me but then frowned.

"Like when you were on top my sister?" She asked with a mean look in her eyes.

"Actually, she was on top,"

"Get out," She yelled.

"Okay," I said opening the door and running out. I looked around the yard and couldn't find my Jeep. One word popped into my head and that was Hannah.

"Hannah! Where's my Jeep?" I asked banging on the front door.

"You'll get it after school!" Came her reply from the other side of the door,

"Come on Hannah, how am I suppose to get to school?" I asked back with a last knock.

"Wait for Scott," She replied with a snap. I took a step away from the door and took out my cellphone.

"What, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Where are you?" I asked back.

"At work, what did you do?" came Scott's reply.

"Hannah took my car keys from me and I can't go home, or to school for that matter," I replied looking at the house.

"You were at my house all weekend?" Scott asked. Oh crap. I hung up on Scott, maybe I shouldn't have said anything to him. He's my best friend but I can't tell him everything like he does to me because I'm dating his sister. How am I getting home?

Hannah P.O.V

"I can't believe you! He is my boyfriend, Hannah," Sophie yelled and threw me a pillow.

"Were you even using protection? Does mom know he was here all weekend? Did you tell Scott?" I snapped back throwing her the pillow.

"It's none of their business and I was gonna tell mom tonight! Plus, Scott doesn't tell mom, so just leave me alone! Why can't you get your own friends?" She snapped. I stepped back and glared at Sophie.

"Look who's talking, Sophie. You're dating your brother's best friend,"

"At least I have a boyfriend! You're just jealous, or whatever, I don't care. Just get out of my room and my life!" Sophie replied while slamming the door in my face. I was left glaring at the door. I ran to my room and sobbed into my pillow.

Stiles P.O.V

In chemistry class I saw Scott and Allison whispering to each other and I frowned when Isaac was sitting beside Sophie. I was forced to sit beside Erica at Hannah's usual's spot because she was in the back alone, giving me a death glare. I sat tense and knew that Hannah was glaring at my back again.

"Ethan," Sophie whispered and I turned tords the door. Ethan was at the door with a girl that had dark curly auburn hair, green hazel eyes, with pale skin and red lips. The girl was about five feet three inches and was also curvy build. I knew her from middle school but now I could tell something was different. She was wearing a leather jacket and black biker gloves for example but she never wore anything like it before.

"She's a werewolf," Sophie whispered. My mouth hung open, that's why he wasn't annoying us this weekend. He was building his pack. Is she the only one?

"Do I know her?" Hannah asked, from the back of the room.

"That's Rosie," Erica replied in a whisper.

"Thanks," Hannah said sounding nice. Why can't I hear like that? Wait, I did hear that. Did I get bitten? Without noticing? If not, I still sometimes I wish I was a werewolf. Ethan went to sit beside Hannah before Rosie could. What is going on here?

I looked around waiting for Sophie to get out of class. I leaned against her locker feeling bored out of my mind. If I had my phone I would have texted her but no, I lost it. I waited and waited until Erica came my way with a smile. What is she planning? I asked myself before she leaned forward and our lips touched. I was shocked into place with her lips moving against mine. What the? I pushed Erica away from me and looked at her.

"What was that?" I asked as the bell for the next period rang and I had to turn and run to my next class. I'll have to ask her what the heck was that kiss for later on.

Sophie P.O.V

Stiles is cheating on me. I just saw him kissing Erica by my locker. I couldn't breathe as I walked into gym class. The teacher let me have a little crying time but I couldn't concentrate at all. Why would Stiles kiss Erica? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Why did I have to fall for him? Why? My heart was breaking with every question I asked and I couldn't stop it. I also cried because Hannah wasn't there to comfort me.

I didn't want to go into the cafeteria. For one Hannah and Stiles were there and I wasn't talking to both because of big reasons and well Ethan's pack. So I basicly don't need to go into the cafeteria. I made a last minute turn and bumped into Ethan with Rosie and a new girl with auburn long hair and hazel eyes. They were both small and girls. I looked at Ethan, why does he have a pack full of girls? Actually I don't want to know. I may not want to know.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Ethan asked almost looking like he cared.

"It's none of your business," I snapped wanting to turn around but Ethan held on to my hand.

"It is my business, Sophie. If one of my pack members are in trouble, I'm here for them. Right, girls?" He asked looking at the two girls behind him.

"Yes, I mean, you were there when I lost my parents and you helped me," The one with a blue shirt said putting her hand on Ethan's shoulder. He shrugged it off and took a step closer to me. I took a step back and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Come on, Sophie, you have no one else to talk to now. I mean you broke up with Stiles and fought with your sister," He said stepping closer again.

"Ethan, no,"

"Sophie, we're here for you. We're all part of the same pack after all, you can trust us." The girl with the blue shirt said coming closer and giving me a very friendly hug. I gave Ethan a look and he smiled.

"That's Annilyn," Ethan said pointing at the girl hugging me. I didn't want to let this short girl down, she looked so innocent and sad looking. She was older then me but still, she looked so young with her 5 feet 2 inches.

"I, huh, have to go," I said looking at the two short girls and left.

Stiles P.O.V.

I saw Sophie walking out of the cafeteria. She had been speaking to Ethan and two girls at his side, I left my seat and ran to Sophie. I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me.

"Hey, what's wrong babe," I asked.

"Leave me alone Stiles, I don't want to talk, okay?" She snapped back.

"No, you need to tell me what's wrong" I said looking in those big blue hazel eyes.

"I didn't need to tell anything to you. You're not my boss, just go make-out with your new fucking girlfriend, Erica," She said with tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

"You know what I'm done with you" She added before running out of the school.

"No, Sophie wait, we can't be over, babe please come back" I yelled. I felt my tears fall too, I loved her and she loved me back. She saw Erica kissing me and thought I was cheating with her? I would never. Erica isn't my type and I don't want Erica. I just want Sophie. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Hannah was at my side.

"It okay Stiles. She'll come back someday. You know her, she's over dramatic." She said with a frown. I looked at her. She can go tell Sophie the truth.

"Can you go tell her that Erica is the one that kissed me? She was all over me, I swear. I couldn't break Sophie's heart on purpose with you around. You know that," I said knowing she had to believe me. She smiled for a second but got all serious.

"I'm sorry about this but, your on your own with this one. Have fun," Hannah said leaving me but she came back.

"All I can say though is that, it only takes 20 seconds of insane bravery to make something great happen," I looked at her back as she walked away again. What is that suppose to mean? What happened between those two? They're not talking or sitting together. That can't be good either.

Sophie P.O.V.

I ran outside, I didn't care if there was two classes left. I didn't want to see Stiles, I was already broken and I didn't want to be broken again. I turned around and saw Ethan, Annilyn and Rosie staring at me. I felt my anger take over as I walked up to Ethan.

"I'm in" I said straight up, he nod and flashed me a smile. I walked to his car and he drove me home. When we arrive he gave me a peck on the cheek before I left. I could hear Annilyn's heartbeat go faster in the background when he had kissed my cheek. I think someone is jealous, I couldn't care less if she wanted Ethan, because he just wasn't my type. He's so cliche for me. I walked to a room and started sobbing into a pillow. I heard someone come in through the window, I looked up and saw Derek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked eyeing him.

"I'm here because I need Stiles' keys" He looked at me with a weird facial expression.

"Oh, sorry,"I said looking down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting next to me

"I saw Stiles making out with Erica in the hallway this morning and I think we broke up,"I said feeling new tears following down my face.

"It's all gonna be okay and I'll ask, Erica, why she made out with your Stiles'," Derek replied while rubbing my back. He's being nice for a change and that's totally weird. What will he do if he found out I'm now in Ethan's pack?

"Why didn't you use the entrance?" I asked looking into his grey-ish eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nod in agreement

"Hannah and I are secretly dating" He said, my jaw dropped to the floor. Hannah and Derek are together? I was wrong this morning? She's keeping this from me? Oh my god! Why keep a secret from me?

"Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies" He said and I closed my mouth. Derek and Hannah? Hannah and Derek freakin' Hale?

"What did you do?" Derek asked sensing my depression.

"Nothing," I replied getting up and off the bed. He got off too and took out the keys from Hannah's side table. He flashed me a smile before going out the window.

"Thanks," I said before he jumped off the roof. I saw him wave at the last minute and smiled.

* * *

**Okay, so... What did you think? We want to know! So REVIEW! Anyways if we get 5 reviews we'll update the next chapter. Plus we loved the reviews we had for this chapter they made our days! We want to say that we will continue this story because of how awesome you guys are. Anyways, THANK YOU for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	11. Chapter 10: It's On

**Oh my god guys! THANK YOU for your reviews guys! My mind is blown like, holly molly. We thank you like, you have no idea. Any who, we don't own Teen Wolf, too bad for us. The new characters will be in the next chapter because we had already written this chapter before the reviews. So review! ;) We also got questions, (we take any phrase with a interrogation point as a question) so sorry if it wasn't, we're still answering them. If you don't want to read the answers you can skip now! :P **

**For Annilyn: Ethan does NOT like Sophie.**

**For Danny: It's not odd to us if you're a guy that likes to read our story. **

**For Benjamin: Annilyn is sweet and she will live through the story, it's not too late to be in the story. Also, you can have a crush on her, it's all good! Yeah buddy!**

**That is all, so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 10

It's on

Hannah P.O.V

I jumped into Erica's back before she could run away. We were in the forest at lunch period. I'm making myself new 'friends'. Sophie will be so proud.

"Get off, Hannah," she snapped trying to get me off with her claws.

"You broke up Stiles and Sophie! You bitch, I'm gonna kill your little werewolf ass," I snapped scratching her neck with my own awesome werewolf claws.

"Okay, that's enough," Isaac took me by the waist and pulled me off of Erica. Boyd held back Erica as she tried to attack me and Isaac held me as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Did you know about it? Or was it planned because I swear to god I'll kill your werewolf ass too," I snapped trying to get out of his tight grip on my waist and chest.

"No, it wasn't planned," Isaac replied and I was able to turn in his grip and face him. Which made him smile down at me. I than noticed how close we really were and regretted the turning at once.

"But this was," he smiled. What did that mean? I looked into Isaac's blue eyes and I felt like I was drowning into them. Okay, time to look away.

"Can you let go, please?" I asked and mentally swore when I realized I sounded polite and like I didn't mind if he let go or not.

"Let go of her, now," Derek saved the day and Isaac let go without hesitating. I took a deep breath and stepped back hitting Erica and Boyd.

"Where's Stiles? I got his keys," Derek threw the keys at me and I caught them. I looked up to see Stiles' Jeep right behind him. Isaac had his hands in the air in surrender and I was trying a smiling at Derek. He just frowned in return.

"Why were you two at each others throats?" He asked pointing between Erica and I.

"Like you don't know about it, you probably planned it," I snapped.

"Oh, the Erica kissing Stiles. I didn't tell Erica to do anything to break up Stiles and Sophie, why should I? He's the only thing keeping her from going into Ethan's pack," Derek replied looking bored. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Erica.

"I got a text from Stiles to go meet him, because he wanted me to kiss him," She replied looking half innocent.

"What? Stiles doesn't text, plus he lost his phone 2 days ago" I said looking at Erica with a look I hoped she thought was meaningful. Derek grabbed my waist and put me in Stiles jeep and drove me to school.

Stiles P.O.V.

I didn't see Sophie all afternoon, I walked to the parking lot and saw my baby with Hannah leaning on the door.

"Here, if you see Scott tell him I won't be there for dinner," She said throwing me my keys, I just nod and jumped into my Jeep. My instinct was to go home but something inside of me told me to go see Sophie and explain that I do love her and care about her. She is the one I love. Like Hannah said, it only takes 20 seconds. I drove to Sophie's house. I ran the doorbell and Sophie opened the door. She closed the door as fast as she could but I stopped it with my foot. I re-opened the door, held her by the waist and kissed her even though she tried to push me back.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me.

"I'm here to apologize, I shouldn't have let Erica kiss me. Sophie, I was just shocked and I didn't know what was going on. You have to believe me. I would never cheat on you, you know that, don't you?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Now, you figured it out?" She asked sarcasticly.

"I really loved you and you broke my heart," She said in a whisper.

"I know and the perfect boyfriend should be here. Like me, apologizing to the girl he cares about and loves," I replied putting my forehead to her's, this time she didn't push me away.

"You really care about me, don't you, Stiles" She whisper I nod and leaned for a kiss. She didn't pull away as my lips went to her neck, she let out a moan. I smiled and pulled away. Her eyes opened.

"I forgive you," She said before crashing her lips to mine and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. I held her against the wall as I closed the front door. We made our way up the stairs and on the bed as I kissed her neck. She pulled me to her with a moan and I kissed her lips again. I broke away smiling and taking her shirt off. She groaned and took off my shirt. She turned us around and looked down at me.

"Everyone thinks we went all the way," She said looking down at me.

"Probably because I stayed here all weekend," I replied and tried a smile. She started to kiss my neck again and went to my earlobe, where she bit it and whispered in my ear.

"We should probably do it then," I gasped at her words and kissed her lips again.

"What will I tell my dad?" I asked.

"Don't talk," She whispered back and played with the button on my jeans.

Hannah P.O.V.

I looked at Isaac and Erica with a glare. Were they kidding me?

"Hannah, you have to think of something that calms you down so that you don't explode like you always do," Derek said pacing behind them.

"I did, but it doesn't work," I snapped.

"You're not trying hard enough then," Derek replied.

"So, what do you want me to do here?" I asked again.

"Hannah, just try to attack them to get to me, that's all I'm asking," He replied and faced me with a smile. I rolled my eyes. When Derek said come for dinner I didn't expect this at all. Also he couldn't get rid of them so he said I was here to train instead. They bought it easily because Erica wants to prove that she's better then me and well Isaac, I don't know why he approved so fast. Either way I'm here getting my butt kicked for not controlling my heart beat and anger. Even Boyd is laughing at me and he sucks worst then me!

"Fine, it's on like Donkey Kong," I snapped glaring at all of them and taking a deep breath to try and calm my heart beat. Derek said to not go for the obvious and to be quick. How am I suppose to do that? I looked at Isaac and Erica, who were watching my every move. Isaac is kind of a guy, which means he can get distracted easily and Erica is a girl that wants attention. I got the prefect attack. I slowly walked in a circle around them. Isaac thought he knew my next move was going to be, so he launched. I took him by surprise as I jumped on Erica and she fell to the floor under me. She stayed down and Isaac was fell over me. So we were making a sandwich, me being the meat. I rolled over and Erica was on top so I punched her off and she stayed down. I got off Isaac and waited for his next move which was to get up on his knees and hands. I just got a good kick in his stumick and he went flying into the wall. I looked at both to make sure they were down before turning to Derek.

"Who's the bitch now?" I asked with my hands in the air in victory. Derek clapped his hands looking impressed.

"Now, you can get your information," He said with a smile.

"What information?"

"You know your story in the cemetery? About your dad being killed and that H in the chest left by the claw?" He asked. I thought back. Did I really tell Derek about my dad being killed? That's it, I'm never getting drunk ever again, I say too much when I am.

"Yeah," I replied feeling really uncomfortable while we're talking about my father.

"I found other men that were killed with the same marks, it all started in Canada and now it's here," Derek replied. I gave him a look as he pulled out pictures putting them on table. The men all had the weird H on their chest, all the same. Isaac and Erica were beside me watching the pictures too.

"Plus we need to find who texted Erica from Stiles' cellphone," I added.

"You think it's connected?" Erica asked.

"No, I just want to break him for trying to break up my sister and Stiles," I replied. Erica rolled her eyes and turned to Derek.

"Who can it be? Anyone you know?" She asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that these men are all hunters. They used to be here, six years ago," Derek replied looking distanced.

"Wait a minute, are you saying my dad was a hunter?" I asked. He just said that these men were all hunters and my dad is one of these men. Derek didn't want to look at me.

"Yes, he's a hunter, Hannah," Derek said looking at the pictures. My heart stopped beating for half a second and I fell backwards. Luckily Isaac caught me or I would have hit the concrete.

Sophie P.O.V

My head rested on Stiles chest while he slept, I smiled. I really love him, plus he is so cute when he sleeps. I got up and put on a shirt before running downstairs for a glass of water. I then noticed two things: one, I was wearing Stiles' shirt and two, Ethan was making a wolf call for me to meet him right now. I ran out the house and found the pack standing in the forest all dressed in black.

"Why did you call?" I asked annoyed.

"I need you and well, you need me," He replied with a shrug and he stepped closer. Everyone watching me when I'm simply in a shirt, this is totally not awkward at all.

"No, actually I don't need you anymore. Stiles and I are back together," I said getting ready to run back inside at any minute.

"You two are back together?" Ethan asked and I simply nod my head. He looked at his feet and whispered something before looking back at me with a smile.

"I found this by the way," Ethan threw a thing at me before disappearing with Rosie and Annilyn. I looked at the phone he threw at me to see Stiles' cellphone. Did he have the phone? Or did he really find it? I ran back home to see Mom in the driveway. I cursed because Stiles' Jeep was there and mom could see it. Oh my god! I ran to the back door hoping to beat mom to the stairs.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Don't forget to review and well sorry for all the drama that will come. :P Thank you for reading! Sorry for the cliff hanger! You want a new chapter, we need 5 reviews! **

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	12. Chapter 11: Bad Choice

**Ahem! NEW chapter guys! Oh my god! Thank you for the reviews, they were beautiful! We don't own Teen Wolf, sadly, but we do own some characters! 2 NEW characters in chapter! Also, Sassymocha, you didn't give a hair color so we invented one. I think this is the longest chapter yet! So ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bad Choice

Ethan P.O.V

I paced inside my secret hide out with Rosie and Annilyn watching me. I have to get as much people in my pack as I can because I need to be stronger then Derek. If I want to take over his pack of course. So I need to get Stiles in my pack to keep Sophie happy. If he's in my pack she won't want to go to the other one and her sister and brother will join too.

"Why do you want Hannah and Scott?" Rosie asked sitting beside Annilyn.

"Hannah and Scott aren't in a pack yet, which means I can get them to join the pack," I replied getting a piece of chocolate cake.

"I thought that Derek bit them," Annilyn said sounding alarmed.

"That doesn't matter, I can get them to join my pack even if they got bitten by another Alpha. I need more betas, I won't know what you guys are until the next full moon" I replied.

"What's Sophie?"

"She's a omega, weaker, more in control and very gullible," I replied with a smile.

"That's not nice," Annilyn said. Why do I always get people that care? If she wasn't such a good werewolf I would have killed her. Well, maybe... Probably.

"I don't have to be nice to survive," I snapped looking at the door hoping that Sophie would come live with us. Maybe I should forbid her from seeing her family. I can't that will be too harsh and she may want to change pack. Or she doesn't know that she can quit the pack whenever she wants. I don't even know if Derek knows that fact either.

"I think that Isaac is so hot," Rosie turned to Annilyn who just smiled.

"You can't see him," I snapped. She frowned looking at me.

"Why not? It can help see what they're planning," She replied.

"No, you won't go talk to that pack. We don't blend with other packs, especially when we're in the same town. It's against our wolf side," I said jumping on the couch. Annilyn came at my side and I turned to her.

"Yes?" I asked fascinated by the look in her hazel eyes. She wore her deep auburn hair in a bun with cascading curls on the sides, with glowing skin and she was like curvy with a long sleeved pink shirt and dark blue jeans. She was gorgeous and I hate to say it, I had a thing for her. Auburn hair always is a turn on for me but I can't get distracted with what's coming. If I do, I could die. Maybe after this whole revenge I can think of dating her.

"Can I watch TV with you?" She asked. I raised a eyebrow at her.

"Why couldn't you?" I asked back. She smiled and lied her head on my shoulder getting comfortable beside me and almost over me. Rosie silently laughed at the look on my face before she said her goodnight and left to go to her home. I frowned at the thought of Annilyn not having a family like myself. I wonder why though.

"What happened to your family?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a sad look.

"I lost my mother and sisters in a house fire a year ago and well, I never knew my father. So, I thank you for accepting me into your pack," She said while tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're welcome," I said holding her to me. I heard a groan from outside. I let go of Annilyn an got up.

"I'll be right back," I promised and went outside. I found a girl running through the woods just a mile away and she was hurt. I went closer with a smile. My new member of my pack. The girl was taller then the two girls I already had in the pack and I liked it.

"What's your name?" I asked and she stopped moving. Her eyes are blue and she has mocha skin with her dark hair in a ponytail.

"Becca Ray," She whispered looking half scared.

"Becca Ray, welcome to my pack," I smiled.

Sophie P.O.V

I swore seeing mom already up the stairs. I swore even more when I saw her go to Scott's door and then mine. She opened it and screamed.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here. Are you half dressed?" Mom said. I hit myself on the head, Stiles, we're so in trouble.

"Yeah, about that," He didn't know what to say and I hated how I had to go upstairs face my mom just with a too long shirt.

"I can't find my shirt," Stiles said as I went up stairs.

"Where's my daughter, Stiles?" Mom asked sounding very pissed.

"Hi, mommy," I said from the door way and they both turned to me.

"There's my shirt," Stiles said and covered his mouth when he realized he said it aloud. Mom's mouth hung open as she looked between Stiles and I and the bed. This is so awkward.

"Sophie?" She asked sounding all motherly.

"No, I'm Hannah," I tried.

"You're real funny, Sophie Maria McCall," Hannah said from leaning on the door frame. I blushed as she glared at me.

"Sophie Maria McCall and Mr. Stilinsky, how long as it been?" Mom asked. This isn't good, she used my full name.

"How long as what been?" Hannah asked for us.

"This! Whatever this is! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything? Does your father know? Am I the only one that doesn't know?" Mom asked on the verge of crying.

"My dad knows, he found out I wasn't going home often and he knew it had to be because of a girl," Stiles replied. I shot him a look and he looked away.

"Sophie, you're grounded. Hannah you're grounded and we're going to talk more about this tomorrow morning girls. Stiles, I'll walk you out," Mom said letting Stiles walk in front of her. I waved good bye, not knowing what else to do. I am so dead tomorrow morning. Hannah disappeared in her room as fast as she came and I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stumick. I followed her and listened through the door.

"Okay, now you get out," She said to someone. Is Derek here? If Mom found out Hannah was going going out with Derek Hale, I think she would have a heart attack.

"Why? Derek told me to keep a eye on you and the best way to do that is being here," Isaac said. Isaac is the one in Hannah's room? Are you kidding me?

"If my mom comes in here and finds you here, she'll think I'm dating you! So why can't it be Erica?" She asked sounding pissed.

"Erica didn't want to be alone with a 'nut job'," He replied.

"She said I was a nut job? That's it tomorrow she'll have it," Hannah said sounding like she had given up. She's friends with Erica? The one who wanted to break up Stiles and me? Nice to know how she feels. I thought she always had my back. Even though we're fighting... and I told her to get friends. I am the worst sister ever. No wonder she's friends with my worst enemy.

"Sophie, bed now," Mom said and I turned to go back to my room. Mom went into Hannah's room and didn't scream out, so I figured that she hid Isaac. I was lying in bed when mom went into her room. I could hear her talking to herself and I think she was crying. My stumick dropped and I got out of bed. In the hall I saw that Hannah had beat me to it, she was already cuddled up beside mom in her bed. Scott would never do this of course because he's a guy, so I went on the other side of mom's bed and held her too.

"I love you," Mom whispered in her sleep and I smiled before falling asleep too.

Hannah P.O.V

I took my ninja moves to get downstairs because I could hear someone in the kitchen. Mom's at work, so is Scott and Sophie's still snoring into mom's pillow. I did a little flip and landed on my feet. Oh my god that's the first time I land that successfully! Oh come on! No one was there to take a video.

"Hi, Hannah," Mom said making me jump. I failed at being a ninja again. I turned to mom to see that she was in the kitchen making something.

"Hey Mommy, what are you doing?" I asked checking the cook book at her side.

"Don't look, it's for dinner with Stiles," She replied. I took a step back. She looked up at me.

"I figured if they're dating I want to meet him officially too. Are you dating anyone?" Mom asked looking like she was a way too happy humour. This is going to be awkward. I shook my head and took the plate she offered.

"Mom?" Sophie asked coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sophie, would you ask Stiles to dinner tonight?" Mom replied. Sophie's face was priceless and I couldn't help myself to laughing silently. Mom looked at me and Sophie but didn't say anything. I couldn't stop laughing because I had Sophie's face in my head. Sophie looked furious now and I laughed harder. I looked at the clock and got up.

"Got to go, see you later Mommy," I gave mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving with a piece of toast.

"Where are you going?" Sophie snapped and I turned to her.

"To school, do I have to ask your permission, Princess?" I asked with thick sarcasm in my voice. She shot me a concerned look before turning to her breakfast and I ran outside to see Derek in his black Camero with his pack. Derek smiled at me from the front seat and I jumped in. I'm not in the pack, technically.

"How are you?" Isaac asked me. I rolled my eyes and looked in the back at the pack.

"Hey, how is it back there?" I smiled at Boyd who looked too big for the back seat. Erica shot me her glare and Isaac pushed Erica to make more place for him.

"So you called me a nut job?" I asked Erica who slapped Isaac.

"You told her?" She snapped hitting him again. I rolled my eyes and put on my seat belt. Derek gave me a look and he gently gave me a piece of paper. I smiled to myself and put it in my bag. The ride to school was silent apart for Erica bitching after Isaac. Derek stopped the car in front of the school and I jumped out his car as fast. Maybe a little too fast because I hit a guy with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Also a werewolf! I wanted to growl as his hands got off me after he steadied me but Isaac took care of it for me.

"Sorry, I was just helping her," the guy said putting his hands up in the air and walking away to sit with Ethan and his pack. Which was bigger. They're five now? A girl with mocha skin, blue eyes and tall, was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. She's new and well the guy that I just hit with a grey t-shirt and black jeans.

"They're five?" Derek asked from inside the Camero. Erica and Boyd looked at me while Isaac talked to Derek.

"May I help you?" I asked lifting my eye brow.

"He's really hot," Erica said smiling while looking over my shoulder. Oh they're looking behind me. This is awkward.

"I know him, I used to see him walking the streets," Boyd said.

"What do you mean?"

"He got kicked out, after his parents found out he didn't get a scholarship," Boyd explained. I turned around to see the guy laughing with Annilyn and Ethan.

"So he gets the broken ones," Erica announced. I looked over at her again, her pack is kind of made up of broken kids too. Who is she to judge?

"The new girl's checking me, why?" Boyd asked turning to look at Erica. I laughed at how clueless that boy really was.

"That my friend is a girl that likes you," I told him patting his shoulder. He gave me a look that said he thought I was insane.

"Meeting after school," Derek snapped before stepping on the gas and leaving the parking lot.

"Derek! I forgot my bag in there! Oh come on!" That jackass is so going to get it tonight. I took one look at the other pack and Ethan, who was smirking at me. That's it, I flipped them off before going inside. I mean I found out my dad's a hunter, I fainted and woke up in my room with Isaac watching me and now this? Today is not going to be a good day, I can feel it.

Sophie P.O.V

Mom's going insane. She's gonna be working days now, I'm gonna die. This is the worst day ever. I climbed out of Stiles' Jeep and went to hold his hand. We walked into the school to find Hannah at Ethan's throat. She was giving him punches and they were literally fighting. My pack was just watching and Derek's pack was growling. People were looking at Hannah and Ethan letting them fight away and even betting. Hannah rammed Ethan into the lockers, Ethan groaned and smiled back. I had to look away. They were too violent for me.

"Hannah!" I ran into the circle to get Hannah off Ethan's back, but failed.

"You no good son of a bitch," She snapped at Ethan as Scott got her off. What the heck is Hannah doing? The principal arrived at that moment and asked Ethan and Hannah to go to his office.

"Hannah," I said as she left.

"Don't talk to me, you're in his pack," She snarled before turning away and following Ethan and the Principal. Scott and Stiles turned to me.

"You're in his pack?" They asked at the same time. Everyone in packs turned to look at me. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't breathe with everyone's eyes on me.

"In Ethan's pack? He attacked my father, Sophie. He's evil," Stiles said in a whisper even though everyone were werewolves and they could hear. The only one that reacted to that statement was Annilyn but only to look away and at her feet.

"I was pissed at you, when I joined. I wasn't thinking," I replied holding his hand in mine. He let go of it.

"No, Sophie. He still tried to kill my father," Stiles said before leaving without a single glance at me. He bent his head as he left and everyone turned to me again. I looked away and Scott caught my face in his hands.

"Sophie, you made a bad choice," He whispered before going to whatever class he had right now. Derek's pack all left too and I was left facing my new pack.

"Don't worry, Sophie," Annilyn was the first one to come over and hug me.

"Yeah, don't listen to them, they don't know Ethan," Becca said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and guiding us to our class.

"Ethan saved all of us from something, he's not evil," Ben added following too. I didn't reply, I also didn't want to cry here.

Hannah P.O.V

I hate how adults give you a look that says: I'm disappointed in you. It makes me angry all the time and I usually end up in way more trouble. Well, when it's two adults with that look, I get even more pissed. I guess mom is more of a angry and confused look but it's still a look.

"I know I messed up! It's just I lost control of my anger, okay? You're lucky I didn't throw him through the wall," I said with my head down and my arms crossed.

"We all know that it could have happened," Mr. Argent agreed. I swallowed, ah crap, he knows of me now. Probably because I got a black eye and now it's gone so soon. Thank god for the werewolf healing or I would had a big problem with that one. My mom looked at Mr. Argent with a confused look.

"Anything is possible," He replied with a smile. Anything's possible my ass. It should be impossible of my sister being in HIS pack! How could she do that to Stiles? That guy attacked his father and well, he's planing some crazy stuff. So crazy I don't even know what it is. Ethan also has the numbers, they're six now. Two more then Derek's pack. Oh my god! Am I going to join Derek's pack? No way in hell. If I fight Ethan, it's gonna be on my own. I need to get to Danny, I got to find out who tried to break up Stiles and the enemy.

"What's the punishment?" Mom asked Mr. Argent. I refocused at that. What a is he going to do to me?

"Since it's you're first time, I won't put it in your record but I do think you should go home and take some time to think about it," Mr. Argent said. That's great! I am all for it. I can probably sneak over to Derek's or something and get more information.

"Thank you, Mr. Argent," Mom said taking me by the hand. Okay, this is awkward. I followed mom out of the office, where she gave me a look.

"I'm sorry," I said again for the millionth time.

"You will be, you're going to help me clean the house for Stiles' visit tonight," Mom replied. I snorted, I don't think Stiles will be coming after he finds out that Sophie's in Ethan's pack. I wouldn't blame him if he broke up with her too. I would, no doubt about it.

"Come on, we have to do everywhere and starting with Sophie's bed," Mom said smiling. Now that I'm not touching! Hell no! I groaned as I followed mom outside. I'm going to have nightmares about that place for ever.

* * *

**So... What did you think? No cliff hangers this time, or well no majer one! Yeah! Thank you for reading guys and don't forget to review! We need 5 reviews for the next chapter. I promise that there will be more Derek and Hannah time in the next couple of chapters. Also maybe more couples time... You will see!**


	13. Chapter 12: Awkward

**NEW chapter! Yeah buddy! It's also not a dream. ;) Thank you for reviewing guys! The reviews made our day! We don't own Teen Wolf or Scott or Derek... Sadly :( So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Awkward

Derek P.O.V

H? Which werewolf has a H for the first letter of their name? The only people I know is Hannah and Hallie. Hallie's in Canada and Hannah couldn't have killed all these men. Who can it be? I've looked at the pictures too long. I probably need a break. I'll go pick up my pack. Ethan better have not attacked my pack, because we made a truce on the night of the full moon. If he doesn't bother my pack I won't bother his. But did he really have to bite so many people? They're five and we're out numbered by one. I know that Hannah will never say yes to being in my pack, she wouldn't wait to be dating her alpha. Speaking of dating, I want to see her. I need more time with her alone. I parked in front of the school waiting for my pack and Hannah to arrive.

"Yolo!" Erica yelled trying to make me jump. I turned my head tords the window and gave her a smile.

"You will have to try harder then that," I replied. She frowned and jumped into the front seat.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Isaac is at practice and Boyd got caught up with a project. It's just me today," She winked before putting her seat belt on.

"Where's Hannah?" I asked annoyed.

"She got sent home after she got into a fight with Ethan," She replied looking outside as we rode. Hanna fought Ethan? What?

"Why?" I asked.

"Sophie joined his pack, she got pissed and it was on. I also think that Mr. Argent found out that she's a werewolf," Erica said and I hit the breaks.

"What?" I asked my mind racing. If the Argent's know of Hannah, they'll want to kill her. She needs protection and I have got to protect her.

"I know, Sophie is out of her mind," Erica murmured looking outside. Wait? What? Oh right, Sophie. She joined his pack.

"Sophie can change pack's, she just has to leave him," I replied.

"What? I could change packs if I wanted to?" Erica asked her eyes wide. I didn't want to answer that so I ignored her and continued driving. She groaned putting the music on. No one tells me anything anymore. After their practice I'll need to get as much information as possible.

Hannah P.O.V

I have to sit in front of Sophie? When we're in a fight? Mom has got to be kidding me! I glared at Sophie while we waited for Stiles. Which I still say he won't show up.

"Did you talk to Stiles today?" Mom asked

"Yeah, at practice," Scott replied playing with his fork. Sophie started frowning in front of me.

"He's going to make me starve," I snapped. Mom gave me a glare as the doorbell rang. Sophie shot up before anyone else and disappeared at the door. I started whistling as mom got up. Scott gave me a look, like what are you doing?

"You know that song? Blow my whistle? I got that in my head," I replied with a smile. Scott looked away with a grimace. I could hear Stiles and Sophie talking.

"I thought you wouldn't show up?" Sophie asked.

"We had a disagreement, Sophie. Doesn't mean we broke up, everyone fights," Stiles replied. That boy is crazy for my sister and that's too touching. I want Derek to be like that! I think I heard them hug but I'm not sure.

"Stiles, welcome," Mom said and the door shut. Took him long enough, I was about to eat the table. He better not have been sitting in his Jeep talking to himself because I will kill him... after I eat.

"Save the chit chat for dinner," I snapped and heard mom sigh.

"Come on in Stiles," They came into the dining room and I waited patiently for them to sit down. Stiles sat beside Sophie and he gave me a look. I lifted my eye brow as mom passed me the roast beef. What was that about? Sophie was glowing in front of me with happiness and I was just here wishing I could show Derek to mom too. This sucks, why me? Why the enemy of my brother?

"How long have you two been together?" Mom asked. I wanted to laugh, that was a tricked question. If they say the real time like a over a month mom will be disappointed she didn't know of it. If they say that it wasn't long ago she'll have a heart attack because of how she found out. So either way it's not good. I am going to enjoy this. A beeping noise interrupted Sophie and we turned to mom. It was her pager.

"Shit, I have to go. There's a emergency at the hospital. I'm so sorry, guys," Mom said getting up and disappearing out the front door. Why say sorry? She's the one that wanted this. I looked at Stiles and Sophie as the very awkward silence built.

"Here Stiles, Ethan found your phone," Sophie said putting Stiles cellphone on the table beside him. My mouth hung open. That little..

"Thanks," Stiles said.

"That son of a_"

"Hannah," Scott cut me off.

"Ethan is the one that texted Erica! Oh my god, why didn't I figure it out before?" I felt my anger grow.

"What?" Sophie asked sounding confused.

"He wanted you two to break up, so he could have you broken and that's why you accepted to be in his pack, isn't," I explained and everyone looked at her.

"Yes, I wasn't thinking straight. I was heart broken," Sophie replied.

"What did he text Erica?" Stiles asked.

"He used Erica's feelings to get her to kiss you. She had a crush on you," I replied. Sophie was blushing bright red and she looked at me with a weird look.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you Hannah, and I'm sorry that I said you didn't have a life. Please forgive me," Sophie was crying in front of me. This just got two times more awkward, I can't deal with people crying. It's even worst when it's me.

"I actually thank you for saying that, now I actually have friends. That's also how I found out that Erica was innocent," I gave her a look. She frowned for some reason. Right, she wants to know if I forgive her. Maybe if I wait long enough she'll be as red as a fire truck.

"Hannah," Scott said knowing me too well.

"Fine! I forgive you. I can't have any fun," I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"What else did you find out, Oh great one?" Stiles asked being sarcastic. I gave him a glare as I ate my roast beef. This won't be good.

"Sophie you know Dad was killed by a wolf, right?" I asked. She nod and Scott frowned beside me.

"Well, he had a big H on his chest left by the animal," I continued slowly. I mean it's a sensitive subject, I can't let the bomb drop just like that. I got to prepare them for it.

"So it wasn't an animal," Stiles guessed.

"Exactly, Derek thinks it's a werewolf," I replied and then mentally curse. Maybe I shouldn't have put Derek in this story.

"Derek? As in Derek Hale?" Scott asked. I nod.

"I was drunk, don't judge me," I snapped. Scott started to growl deep in his throat. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Sophie and Stiles.

"Anyway, he found out that Dad wasn't the only one with that mark. There are others, it started in Canada and all that," Sophie was confused now and Stiles looked like he couldn't wait for me to finish the story.

"Go on," Stiles said sounding excited.

"Derek knew some of the men that got attacked, they were Hunters," I finished. Stiles shot up and stood up pacing behind his chair.

"Were they all hunters?" Stiles asked. I smiled, he means was my father a hunter.

"Yeah, they were all hunters. All killed by the same werewolf," I replied.

"Dad was a Werewolf hunter? Like the Argent's?" Scott shot up in his seat too. Oh, speaking of Argent's.

"The principal knows that I'm a werewolf. He practically told mom today," I added.

"What? Do you know what that means?" Scott asked.

"That I'm going to die?" I asked. Scott glared at me with a meaning. I rolled my eyes getting up too.

"No, that you have to be careful," Scott snapped.

"So, supper's done?" Sophie asked.

"Yep, I can't eat anymore," Scott replied with a grim face.

"Me neither," Stiles added.

"I just keep thinking that Dad would be wanting to kill us," Sophie also said.

"Dad wouldn't kill us, no way. We're his kids. He wouldn't," I said even though I had no idea if it was true. Scott and Sophie didn't say anything only started to take the table off. Stiles stood there looking at them.

"You help too," I snapped. Stiles took a plate and hurried into the kitchen. I looked at my plate disappointed. I cleaned the whole house and this is it? Last time I get in trouble, no way am I cleaning for nothing again.

"Hannah," Sophie said from the kitchen. I glared, I can never skip the dishes. I got up with a sigh and went to the kitchen. Scott was washing, Sophie was wiping and I had to put away. I guess, I'm kind of happy for having the easiest task. I put the music up and danced my way around the kitchen.

I heard a cry from outside, my head shot up.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked. Sophie shrugged dancing to Boyfriend. Scott looked up to meet my eye, he heard it too. I turned fast and went out the backdoor and I stopped in a hult, seeing Stiles on the concrete.

"Stiles?" I asked running to his side with Scott and Sophie behind me. Stiles was holding his leg in agony.

"Stiles? What happened?" Sophie asked holding Stiles hand.

"I got bitten, I don't want to die," Stiles replied getting up. I looked up at him, is he kidding me? Well I guess, I got up too after getting bitten. Stiles looked totally normal as I lifted his pants leg and cleaned out the bite. Stiles was the normal one here, he was the life we all wanted back and now he isn't anymore. Whoever bit him is going to pay, if it's the last thing I do. I looked at Stiles in the eyes.

"Who did this Stiles?" I asked.

"I don't know, he was transformed. I didn't ask for it," Stiles replied with a sad look in his eyes. I sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, somehow, we'll do everything we can to help you Stiles," I said giving him a hug. Stiles hugged me back.

"This feels kind of nice," He whispered.

"I can be nice to you, Stiles," I whispered back before pulling away. I gave him a smile.

"Thank you," He said with a smile.

"But, most of the time. I probably won't be," I added.

"At least now, I'm not afraid of you because I'm just as strong," He said as he got up and went to the front door.

"You can be a Omega," I called back as he shut the front door with Sophie beside him. I try to be a nice person with Stiles and he does that? Scott came at my side folding his arms.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked looking at the door. I stayed silent and listened, they were making out in front of our front door.

"I bet everyone can see you," I said loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Bye Stiles," Sophie said as I heard mom's car come into the drive way. Mom's home so soon? This can't be good. I opened the door and looked at mom.

"Hi mom," Scott said from beside me. Stiles stayed here for the gossip and I rolled my eyes. Mom looked freaked and I couldn't figure out why.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked freaking out a little too.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you see that coming? Cause I didn't. I'm totally kidding, but it was a last minute thing. So what the heck. Sorry for the cliff hanger, we had to make it more interesting. We also want to say thank you for reading and REVIEW! We need 5 reviews to update. I know you want to read more, so review! **

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	14. Chapter 13: Fun

**Ahem! New chapter! Yeah! We couldn't wait to put it up, your reviews had the power to put this on now. It could have been earlier but I was tired. Anyway, we don't own Teen Wolf. Thank you for the reviews and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Fun

Sophie P.O.V

We sat on the couch waiting for mom to say her story. Hannah was beside her with Scott and she looked like a dangerous werewolf. She's the more protective of our family, and then it's Scott. So they were really trying hard to stay calm. I was kind of proud of Hannah, since she's the one that can't usually control herself. I held Stiles hand tight and he winced. This is the last time I'll be hurting him. He can't die, if he dies I'm going to die. I couldn't deal with it. I'm so scared for his health and life.

"The Principal, got attacked tonight," Mom started with a sigh. I sucked in a a sharp breath, afraid to let it go.

"How?" Hannah asked holding mom's hand. Mom smiled at her.

"Honey, I'm okay. He, huh, got attacked by an animal and it left some sort of mark. We never saw anything like it," Mom said looking at Hannah and playing in her hair. We all went stiff, a signature mark by a werewolf. Another hunter dead.

"What did it look like?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Mom asked.

"The mark, what did it look like? Like Dad's?" Hannah asked. Mom held Hannah in her arms and Scott hugged them both too.

"I guess it's time to go," Stiles said getting up.

"Thank you for supper," He added and I gave him a quick kiss before softly shutting the door after him. This wasn't so bad and I thought it would have been worst.

Hannah P.O.V

Come on! I know I can beat my high score! Gr! I lost my game of cooking because Stiles' face appeared. I glared at him before ending my game and focusing on him.

"Why are you skyping with me?" I asked annoyed.

"No one else is on," He shrugged.

"Aren't you hurting?" I asked gesturing to his outstretched leg, that I could see.

"No, not really," He replied shrugging. I rolled my eyes and moved my chair.

"So, what have you been up to for the last twenty minutes?" I asked leaning back and watching Stiles on my screen. He looked worried as he typed.

"Don't have to type, just say it," I told Stiles as he typed and it appeared. I looked at what he wrote to see, 'it looks like someone is behind you,'. I checked the small screen with me in it to see a dark figure behind me. I put my finger to my mouth for Stiles to see and turned my chair around fast blocking his view. Derek Hale was leaning against my wall with a small smile and my backpack. I smiled and turned back to Stiles.

"Got to go, see you tomorrow," I ended the chat and closed my computer before Derek leaned closer.

"Hi," He whispered in my ear. I turned my chair around and faced him again.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked. He gave me the piece of paper that I had stuffed in my bag, before he took off with it.

"I wrote that I would be here," He said picking me up and pushing me to the wall. Oh hello.

"I've missed you," I whispered before he kissed me.

"No, I've missed you," He replied kissing me again.

Stiles P.O.V

What the hell was that? I sighed in frustration, why does she always do that? Now I have no one to Skype with. I got up to get a snack, that's when I saw dad asleep in his bed. Yes! I lifted my arms in victory and ran back to my room. I dialled Sophie's number, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello," She said with a sigh.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you up to?" I asked trying to be casual and flirty. I think? She giggled on the other side and made me grin.

"Nothing much, baby," I could hear the happiness in her voice and it made me smile even more.

"Hey, want to come over? My dad's asleep, he won't mind," I said in a rush.

"Wait, I'll check if mine is asleep," She replied, meaning her mom. I waited a full minute before sighing, I get very impatient fast when it comes to this.

"I'm on my way," She hung up before I could reply. I jumped up and tried to get things clean looking before she got here. Wait? Am I worrying? I'm sure that I sounded like a woman just then. I looked down at my thigh to see my bite mark that was barely visible, does that mean I'm a werewolf now? My thought was interrupted when Sophie came by the window.

"What were you thinking?" Sophie asked sitting at my side. I smiled her way.

"Hey," I said before giving her a kiss. She smiled against my lips and pushed me down on my bed. Her hands going down my chest.

"I love you," I whispered and she broke away.

"I love you," She replied lying down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her before she fell asleep.

Hannah P.O.V

Who do I get now? Scott and Sophie are going to Allison's because they think that they'll be next. The killer killed an Argent, so Scott wants to protect his girlfriend that is an Argent. I don't blame him or Sophie, but that means I got to go to the morgue. When I hate seeing dead people! Plus I got no one to go with me. Stiles passed in front of me as he went to his locker, bingo was his name-o! Or whatever that expression is.

"Stiles, wait up," I said catching up to him at his locker. He opened the door and faced me as he put his things in.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How are you with the whole changing thing? You good?" I asked and he gave me a weird look. Is it that obvious that I need his help? He waited for my real reason to come to him. I frowned, I guess it is that obvious.

"Fine, want to come with me to see our friend? Our dead friend?" I asked trying to speak in code and hope he understood. He has too, he's the smart one. Right?

"Sure," Stiles agreed while Ethan passed in front of us with his pack and a grin. He wants me to beat him up again, I swear.

"Are you in his pack?" I asked Stiles as we walked to his Jeep. Stiles snorted and shook his head.

"I rather be in Derek's pack then Ethan's," Stiles replied. Does that mean he will be in Derek's pack? Because Scott accepted to be in Derek's pack today at lunch, so Ethan couldn't get him to be in his own pack. I wonder if Scott told Allison?

"So, you're not in a pack yet?" I asked to make sure.

"No, I'm like you," He replied. So that's why I can feel him! People that aren't in packs I can feel, just like if we were in a pack. That explains so much.

I pretended to look for mom as we walked in the hospital, I even asked nurses where mom was if they looked at us with a weird look. Stiles at my side looked happy, he's happy now as a werewolf. I don't know why, probably because now he isn't the human in our group? Since Sophie and I have been werewolves for a month or so now, he must have been lonely.

"No one is following us," Stiles said as we approached the morgue. I rolled my eyes, really? Does he have to do that when he's with me? I mean I'm a werewolf too, I can hear what he hears. We looked around as we disappeared in the doors of the morgue. I hate seeing dead people. The only reason I'm here is because my Derek said that we need a new pair of eyes to look at it. He said that we couldn't find anything on the pictures because we know it by heart. So Stiles is the fresh eyes, I could have asked Erica or Isaac though. But he was the first one I saw.

"There it is," Stiles said looking at a body on a table with a sheet over it or him. I looked away from the body and Stiles gave me a look.

"What?"

"I hate looking at dead bodies, reminds me of seeing my dad," I replied doing a grimace.

"Fine, take guard," Stiles replied turning to the body and I looked out the door. I bet I look like an idiot, right now.

"I found two initials," Stiles whispered from the body's side. So it's not the same killer? Oh great, two killers on the loose. Plus we can't go to the cops, because no one would believe the werewolf thing. Or adults in particular, apart for Derek but he's... Derek.

"Come see," Stiles waved me over. I groaned and went to him, I hate seeing this. I looked at the dead body, the H is there. So where does he see the 2 initials? I only see one! So, I guess the fresh eyes really worked then.

"Here," Stiles said putting his hands on my arms and putting me in a different direction, where I could see two letters. The H was there and at it's side kind of on it was a backwards B.

"See, it's E.H," Stiles said. E.H, we found our killer and I'm afraid that Sophie is in his pack. What am I suppose to do now? Or we? I may need to kill the Alpha of a pack, how do I do that?

"We better get out of here," I said quick hearing the people coming our way almost at the last minute. They were in front of the door as I put Stiles in the thing for the dead. I jumped up and hid in another one. The voices were of men talking about the werewolf that attacked Mr. Argent. I frowned, great, hunters. This can't be good, they better leave soon or I'll... My door opened and I was faced with Isaac. What the heck? I tried a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pulling the table out and I jumped off. Derek was there too.

"I knew we thought alike," Derek said with a smile. I rolled my eyes opening Stiles door. He wasn't there, a crap, I forgot in which I put him. I opened the next one and rolled out Stiles. He looked at Isaac and Derek with a not so friendly look. Okay?

"Did you bite me?" Stiles asked. Derek shook his head.

"I knew there was something different about you," Isaac said looking at Stiles from top to bottom. What, they didn't catch his werewolf smell? Or is it that they thought it was on him because he hangs out with other werewolves?

"What did you two find?" Derek interrupted looking serious.

"We found this, check it out. Our killer has the initials, E.H," I replied showing the letters on Mr. Argent's chest.

"Like Ethan Hale," Derek said looking angry. I nod my head and walked to the door. I can't wait to get out of here. I was lying on something that had dead bodies on. I got to get out of here as fast as I can. I looked out the doors, it's free. I almost ran out the hospital because I couldn't deal with that place. I shivered and waited for the guys to join me.

Ethan P.O.V

I was on the couch, thinking to myself. The McCall's probably know I was the one that broke up Sophie and Stiles. If they do they may not want to be in my pack. I'll have to be nice to them and get them to join. I looked up to see Annilyn sit at my side. I looked into her hazel eyes, they were sparkling and my heart sank. I'm acting like a love struck teenager.

"What are you looking at?" She asked turning her head at the television. I turned my head too, I wonder what channel I'm watching too. It was a romance movie called the Notebook. Annilyn giggled looking at the television. I groaned, no way am I watching that again. Last time the girls were all crying and Benjamin was looked like he'd kill me. I turned the television off and turned to Annilyn.

"Nothing, so what have you been up to?" I asked feeling a blush creep up to my neck and cheeks. I mentally swore, this is all so weird for me.

"Nothing, want to watch the TV before they come back?" She asked about to turn the television back on.

"No thanks, I rather talk to you instead," said pitching the remote away and it hit the television, putting a crack in it. Annilyn giggled again and I couldn't help it, I smiled. All of a sudden I realized that we were just a few inches apart. Her lips were just there, I was about to kiss them when the door opened.

"What's up, guys?" Benjamin asked walking in. I glared at him as we jumped apart and up. I was so close to my first kiss, damn him. I went to sit at the table because Benjamin had sat there. Annilyn, Rose and Becca sat too. Well, I guess we're doing a pack meeting.

"I need to tell you guys something," I said looking at each and everyone one of them. I couldn't look at Annilyn for more then a second though.

"What's up?" Rosie asked first.

"I bit someone yesterday," I replied.

"Who?" Becca asked looking excited.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I replied getting up.

"Wait, do we have a hint?" Becca asked.

"Yes, it's a He, enjoy your little hunt," I smiled before turning away and going up to my room. I could hear them groan from upstairs. I got comfortable in my bed when all of a sudden someone was beside me. I turned around to see Annilyn, she looked fragile and her pupils were huge.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried someone had hurt her. If someone did I will personally kill them.

"Nothing, I'm just cold in my own bed, can I just lie here for a bit?" She asked. I nod and made place for her. I touched her hands, they were hotter then mine. I looked at her with a confused expression. She just gave me a tired smile before turning to look at the ceiling. Was that the truth or did she just want to be in my bed?

* * *

**So. What did you think? No cliff hanger! Yeah! Thank you for reading and we need at least 5 reviews for a new chapter. ;) So REVIEW!**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	15. Chapter 14: Mad

**New Chapter! Yay! Thank you for the reviews guys, they were awesome! This chapter is a little bit of random humour before all the action, which will be in the next chapter. Anyway, we don't own Teen Wolf and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Mad

Sophie P.O.V.

Ethan drove me to school with Benjamin, Annilyn, Rosie and Becca. I ran to Stiles, grabbed him by the waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey handsome," I whispered in his ear.

"Hey Sophie," he replied and this time he kissed me, or well it wasn't just a peck it was more of a make out and I had to break the kiss.

"Wow, someone's happy," I said smiling.

"Yup, you know why?" he asked.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf, like you" he whispered in my ear and I got a shiver running down my spine.

"Wow, really I'm so happy for you," I jumping into his arms and he spun me around. Giving me a quick peck on the lips. He put me down and we walked hand in hand into school.

Ethan P.O.V.

I saw Sophie in Stiles arms spinning around. I wish I can do that to Annilyn, someday. I really need more alone time with her. My pack went inside as I got out of the car and someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Derek. What does he want now?

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I know what you did, you killed Mr. Argent," He hissed.

"What makes you think that?" I said rolling my eyes and turning away.

"I saw the initials on him, Ethan Hale. You don't fool me," He replied sounding like he was smiling. I walked away with a cold shiver of hatred rolling on me. He shouldn't be stopping me, he should be joining me. He was there when the house burned down. He saw the innocent people dead because of them.

I sat in the back of Chemistry, looking at my pack with Derek's pack and the two without a pack. Hannah turned to look at Benjamin with a Windex bottle, she squirted some Windex into her mouth and swallowed. Benjamin looked sick and Hannah laughed. That girl is freaky. I looked away and she drank the Windex. I saw Scott shaking his head as he watched her, Sophie was chuckling from behind her. What the heck is that? The McCall's are extremely weird.

"Hannah McCall, what are you doing with a Windex bottle?" The teacher finally asked. Hannah looked at the teacher and squirted some Windex into her mouth again.

"I'm drinking," She replied.

"No drinking or eating in my class," He snapped. She put her Windex bottle into her bag and looked at the teacher with a smile. He continued his lesson. What the heck was that? Why does Derek like her? She's insane!

Hannah P.O.V

I think I may have upset Benjamin in Chemistry class. Probably shouldn't have offered my Gatorade in a Windex bottle. It was still funny though and it got my mind off Ethan Hale, the killer. I have got to stop thinking of him or Scott and Sophie will figure it out. I don't want to tell them yet, well I can't tell them because Derek made Stiles and I promise to not say a thing. That's probably why Stiles is so tense beside Sophie right now. I sat beside Scott with my bottle of Windex, people were watching me.

"Why can't you finish it?" Scott asked looking upset too.

"Dude, my teachers know of the English project I got to do, so chill. I won't be in trouble," I replied unscrewing the cap of my Windex bottle.

"Can you finish it?" Sophie asked looking bored. I rolled my eyes and chugged the Gatorade to make my sister and brother happy. I threw the bottle in the garbage and caught Isaac's eye. I winked at him as he looked lost.

"Finally," Stiles said in relief as everyone looked away. He started to eat his sandwich as I put my mayonnaise jar on the table. Everyone watched again, I should take notes of what they must be thinking.

"Scott, can you take notes for me?" I asked. He took my note pad and started scribbling on it.

"Who wants my vanilla pudding?" I asked in a whisper to Stiles and Sophie. Sophie took that jar and I passed the Meths bottle filled with grape juice to Stiles. I was left with the vodka bottle filled with water. Maybe I'll act drunk after this.

Isaac slid into the seat next to me in class. I looked up at him, what the heck is he doing?

"Hey," He said with a some what seductive voice.

"Yeah, sup? Wanna taste my lucky charms?" I asked back and Isaac looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know we aren't suppose to eat in class, but I'm hungry. The pudding in the mayonnaise jar doesn't fill me up. So you want some Lucky Charms?" I asked again.

"No thanks, I wasn't doing a project at lunch," He replied. I shrugged while sneaking mouthful's of lucky charms into my mouth.

"Did you see Derek this morning?" Isaac asked as Mrs. Vanilla gave us our book reports.

"No, what did he do?" I asked back.

"He told Ethan that he knew," Isaac whispered as Annilyn looked over at us. I groaned, great, nice going Derek. I bet Ethan is on his guard now or something. He probably won't attack anyone. Isaac groaned as Mrs. Vanilla started reading. Our teacher starts reading and never stops, she loves it too much and doesn't let anyone read. So most people like it, it usually means we can sleep in class and she doesn't know until the bell rings.

"Dude, chill, it means you can sleep," I whispered putting my head on my arms. Waiting for sleep to come over me.

"Hannah," Isaac whispered and I turned my head to look his way. He was very close to me and his head was at the same angle as mine.

"Yeah," I replied in a whisper. I put more distance between us though. No way am I letting Isaac think that I'm putting moves on him, Derek would kill him.

"Are you with someone?" He asked looking innocent. Oh my go, I knew he liked me. Should I tell him that I'm with Derek? I don't think so.

"Isaac, I don't think of you as that. You're my friend, right?" I asked and Isaac sadly nod his head.

"Are you saying that I can change your mind?" Isaac asked looking hopeful now as he leaned closer again.

"Whoa, Isaac, not now," I said pulling away as the bell rang. Isaac got up with a smile on his face. Ah crap, he still thinks he has a shot with me. I tried to follow him outside but he was already gone in Derek's Camero. Derek gave me a look to see if I was going with him but I shook my head and he drove off. I looked around for Stiles and Sophie, Scott too. They were just coming out of the school.

"Sophie, do you know where Ethan's hide out is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, why?" She asked.

"You got to know where the enemy is," I snapped back pulling her to the Jeep. Stiles jumped into the driver's seat, Sophie jumped in the back with me, leaving Scott in the front. I can't wait to get to the secret hideout.

Sophie P.O.V

"Sophie, it makes sense. I mean, you feel your pack because your all a pack. Scott feels his pack because they're a pack too. What if the ones that aren't in packs feel each other? It would make sense," Hannah tried to explain. I frowned. It doesn't make any sense what's so ever.

"Sorry, I don't buy it," I replied. She groan.

"You don't have to buy anything," She said smiling.

"Smartass," I snapped.

" If you don't believe me, fine, but I swear Stiles is going to be here in five seconds," Hannah said with a challenging smile. I waited and Stiles came through the window.

"Holly crap," I whispered.

"Yep, I'm that awesome," She replied getting up and going out my room. Stiles sat on my bed and gave me a kiss.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was doing my homework, want to help?" I asked back.

"Sure, what homework?" Stiles asked. I pulled him forward and kissed him.

"Health," I whispered with a smile.

"We don't have heath class," Stiles replied pulling away. I frowned, he is so funny. He went to my desk and waited for me to come too. I groaned and followed him.

"Fine," I mumbled sitting down in the chair.

"Maybe after we can have a health class," Stiles joked and I hit him playfully in the stumick. He laughed hard and I was stuck doing my homework alone.

Hannah P.O.V

I tried to write my English project but failed. I can't put what I saw in words. If I try I start laughing because of the looks everyone gave us as we drank and ate.

"Hey," Derek scared the crap out of me. I turned in my chair and faced him. Why does he have to be so handsome? He leaned in giving me a kiss and I pulled him closer wanting more.

"Not now, tonight," He whispered. I pulled away giving him a confused look.

"Come at eight?" He asked. I smiled, now that I'd do anytime.

"Kay, see you then," I said giving him a goodbye kiss. He smiled before disappearing out the window. I turned back at my computer. I have to do my homework. I tried to concentrate on my English project but my mind trailed back at Ethan's secret hide out. I know where it is, I could go there. I jumped up and mentally yelled no. I went to the bathroom, trying to change my mind. I put my feet in the tub and got out. I'll get more comfortable clothes. I went to my dresser to try an find a pink shirt. Maybe mom put it in Sophie's dresser. I ended up putting Sophie's clothes all together. I have to get out f here, I have to take some air. I went out Sophie's window and ran away. Maybe if I just have a quick peak inside the place I'll be satisfied. I mentally swore, I'm actually going there to get revenge? Yep. I got to Derek's Camero and fond a knife in the glove compartment. I just touched it and it hurt. Derek has a wolfs bane knife. Wicked. I smiled before running off to the Ethan household.

Scott P.O.V

I kissed Allison on the head. I hope she doesn't forget what I warned her about. I watched as she ran to the front door of her house. It may be daylight but Ethan can be anywhere and plotting anything. That's why, I warned Allison and her father. I mean he knows of us, of all of us. He found out before Mr. Argent died that we were all werewolves. Yet he hasn't tried to kill any of us. I don't know why. Allison waved disappearing inside her home. She's safe. I ran home, I got to speak to Hannah and Sophie. Mom greeted me at the door.

"Scott, you're just in time for dinner," Mom said with a smile. Great, I'm starving. I helped mom set the table for supper. I can't wait to talk to them alone.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This was a little taste of what's coming! Agh! Thank you for reading and we really need 5 reviews. If you want more of course. The next chapter will be the action! Also it's our last update for this weekend because we will be gone. Don't forget to REVIEW! So anyway enjoy your weekend!**

**Angelzforever**

**and **

**Mimi1431 **


	16. Chapter 15: Ethan

**Ahem! New chapter! Did any of you see TEEN WOLF yesterday? Holly Molly it was so epic! Anyway we don't own Teen Wolf :( Also, we're sorry that you couldn't put your names on the reviews. We do want your reviews. It must have been a problem with the site. I don't know? So ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Ethan

Hannah P.O.V

Derek warned Ethan about the killing, I know it won't stop. He wants revenge for what the hunters did to his family. Even I wouldn't stop until they're all dead, but Ethan is killing people that weren't there. They didn't cause the fire at the Hale house, so they're innocent and doing their jobs. This world needs hunters, or werewolves will be the ones to end the human race all together. I looked up at the Ethan hide out, why is there a truck? Ah crap, don't tell me Scott told the Argent's that Ethan was the killer! I want my revenge! They can't go in there in daylight, can they? I sneaked forward and got caught in a wire. Stupid werewolf traps! I'm so stupid for getting into that! I fought the wire as two hunters made their way over. Their guns in my face.

"Get up," Mr. Argent, Allison's dad, said. I rolled my eyes, if I wasn't caught I would have gotten up before you found me! People aren't funny anymore. He took me by my shirt and pulled me to my feet. I stayed cool and collective, maybe he doesn't know about me. You never know.

"I'll take it from here," Mr. Argent said pulling me with him away from the other hunters. Okay, maybe he does know.

"What are you doing here, McCall?" he asked looking very serious but not mean. Well he knows who I am too. This is awkward.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically. Mr. Argent gave me a look and I knew he was at least a some sort of good guy.

"You're not part of his pack are you? Because his whole pack will be killed," he said giving me a look. Is he giving me a chance to lie? Why would I? I'm not in his pack! He must think I'm Sophie. That would explain it.

"I'm not in his pack," I replied truthfully, but I won't tell him that I'm in no pack either. That's just asking for a beaten by all of the hunters here.

"Good and he isn't here," Mr. Argent replied before leaving me. Ah come one! Where is he then? I groan and ran off the propriety, he must have known they would be coming because Derek told him that he knew! Derek, I'll kill you after this... Well, probably not.

Sophie P.O.V

I waited in front of Scott and beside mom, for Hannah. She's suppose to come down for supper and she hasn't yet. Usually she smells the food and just comes, what is she doing?

"Maybe, I should go see," mom said worried writing all over her face. I shot up before her.

"No, mom I'll go," I said and ran up the stairs before she could take a step forward. Hannah, where are you? I looked in her room to see her clothes on the floor and everywhere. What did she do in here? I followed the trail of water to my room, what did she do in my room? I looked around, she put on my clothes! What the heck is she doing now in my clothes? I ran downstairs, sat at my spot and shot Scott a concerned look.

"What's wrong with Hannah?" mom asked. Huh, think of something to say.

"She went to Erica's, I forgot about it," I said hoping that my face didn't show I was lying. Mom frowned but started to eat anyway. Scott looked at me with a strange look. I had no idea what he wanted to say. No, wait he wants to talk to me after supper. I nod my head and ate my salad.

Derek P.O.V

I looked at the clock, it's eight pm and Hannah isn't here. She's suppose to be here. Where is she? She won't answer her phone and Isaac can't find her at her house. Erica and Boyd went into town to find her but drew a blank. She disappeared just like Ethan and his pack. Ah crap, she's following his pack.

"Okay, we have to find Ethan and his pack," I told my pack, or some of my pack.

"Why find him?" Erica asked.

"Because they disappeared and so has Hannah. I know my Hannah, she followed him. She wants revenge," I replied taking my leather jacket off the rack.

"Wait, your Hannah?" Erica asked with a smirk. I had a smile on my face before I turned away and walked off. They would have found out one way or the other. Now Isaac can prepare himself for disappointment that he can't have her. Hannah I'm coming to get you.

Stiles P.O.V

I jumped awake at the sound of my cellphone ringing from under my pillow. What the heck? It's two in the morning! I checked the number to see that Sophie was the one calling.

"Yellow," I said wiping my eyes.

"Thank god! Stiles, in which pack are you in?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Why? That's why you called me at two in the morning? To find out if I'm in your pack or not?" I asked annoyed.

"No! It's to know if you can feel Hannah," she replied. I was confused.

"Why would I feel her?" I asked.

"I can feel people in my pack and Scott can feel people in his pack, if you're not in a pack you can feel other people that aren't in a pack. Didn't Hannah tell you?" she was the one that sounded annoyed. I groaned, why didn't she call before?

"Plus, why weren't you answering? Are you with anyone?" she asked. I snorted, couldn't help myself.

"Why would I be with someone else? Apart for my dad?" I asked.

"Good point, so you wouldn't mind if I just dropped by then?" she asked.

"What? Where are you?" I asked freaking out.

"I knew it!...," she broke off because she was in my room and no one was here apart for me.

"You sleep with nothing on?" she asked on the phone. I groaned hanging up on her and getting up. She likes to tease me, I have pyjama pants on.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked pulling a shirt over my head.

"Find Hannah," she replied pulling me out of bed and out of my room by the window.

Hannah P.O.V

So Ethan is preparing for the full moon tomorrow. What time is it? I got no idea. He just finished up the garage, where he'll lock up his pack and pray they don't go free. Yeah, like that's going to happen. Even though I never actually remembered what I did on the past full moon but whatever. So now I'm following him to the side house, another stinking abandoned house. How many are there in Beacon Hills? I should rethink the whole living here. They all went inside one by one. This is where they'll crash from now on?

Ethan P.O.V

Benjamin and Becca were getting worried for the full moon tomorrow. I'll get them through it, they won't kill anyone because I got the best chains in town and well, we're like hours from Beacon Hills. They won't get that far before I get them, If they get out.

"Kay, guys just pull a mattress out and lie down. Tomorrow is a long day and night," I said before closing the door separating them from me. The door opened and I knew it was Annilyn.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked in a whisper. I chuckled, I think I got used to Annilyn always sleeping at my side.

"Yeah, come in kiddo," I replied turning around and letting some space between us. I fell asleep with her arms around my waist.

Hannah P.O.V

I'm so badass, someone should stop me. I waited for someone to call me, nothing. I jumped up, trying to place Sophie's clothes carefully. She may kill me for having grass stains on the knees from waiting so long, but who cares? I'm tying to do a good thing so, she has to forgive me. I walked up to the door, trying to keep my heartbeat stable so I won't wake up the pack. I walked around them, they were everywhere. Can't they make a line against a wall so it'll make it easier for me? I fell beside Benjamin on his mattress and he turned tords me wrapping his arms around me waist. Hey whoa buddy! I could hurt him but he'd wake up. How am I suppose to get out of here?

"Hi Sophie, haven't seen you in a while," Benjamin woke up and pulled away saying that. See, I knew if I wore her clothes they would think I was her.

"Sorry for waking you," I whispered.

"You didn't exactly wake me, it's when I felt your heart drum against me that woke me. Sorry for grabbing you, in my sleep," he replied sounding shy. I mentally rolled my eyes. Really?

"It's okay, go back to sleep," I replied getting up and trying to walk without falling again. I don't want to be cuddled with anyone else, no thanks. I got to the door safely and swore when I did a count of the bodies out here. Only 3 sleeping bodies. That means that one of them is in there. Ah crap, come on! I went into the room and found Ethan cuddling Annilyn. That's not so bad, she's the sweet one. She's also the one that has Ethan's heart I see. I smiled pulling out my knife covered of wolfs bane. I'm a mean person. I locked the door between the other wolves and here. I would never survive against all of them. I got Annilyn up because she was a really heavy sleeper, she stood somewhat against me. Ethan stirred in his sleep and his eyes shot open, glowing red. He looked at me holding Annilyn in my arms with my knife and he shot up.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually waking Annilyn. Who started to scream but I covered her mouth.

"Let go of her," Ethan snapped with a powerful growl building up in his throat. I should have brought backup. Oh well, I don't care if I die, as long as I bring him down with me!

"Why would I? Because you want me to? Not going to happen, you killed my father and well it's payback, bitch," I snapped back.

"Language," Annilyn snapped too. Are you kidding me? I hate how nice she is! The door behind me was being pushed in and I mentally swore again. I better make it fast, or they'll kill me before I kill Ethan. I let go of Annilyn, literally and she fell to the ground. Ethan came to me but to make sure Annilyn was okay. I took him by his hair and pushed him away. No mercy when he's killing people.

"Tell her that you're the one killing the hunters, tell her!" I yelled into his face. My tears falling down my cheeks because I couldn't do it. I can't kill someone! I'm not like him.

"Ethan?" Annilyn asked from behind me. I crumbled to the floor.

"Yeah, I did kill the hunters. They killed my family and they had it coming," he snapped.

"They all deserved to die, even Steven McCall," Ethan said pulling my chin up so I could meet his eyes. He was smiling trying to take my knife from me.

"You deserve to die too, you're a hunter's daughter," Ethan's eyes were burning with some sort of fire. They looked evil and insane, also filled with hatred. I held my knife tighter. No way am I letting this guy kill me! The door burst open and someone ran forward knocking Ethan to his back as I stayed down. I looked up to see Derek over Ethan, they had went through the wall. I shook my head, this is mine.

"There you are," I heard Erica say from the door. I turned my head tords her and nod once. I found Derek and Ethan fighting in the garage. They were a each others throat, literally.

"Hey! I want him alive," I called going between them. Derek was transformed and so was Ethan, but Derek was bigger.

"Hannah, let me have him," Derek grunted. I pushed Derek away.

"No," I snapped sticking my tongue out at him, immature but he deserved it. Derek ignored me and just pushed Ethan through the garage wall. I stumbled after them trying to get between them again. Ethan pushed me to Derek as he got my knife. Derek was under me and he didn't look happy about it. I got up and saw it happen so fast. Ethan smiled and strucked Derek with my knife and he went to the floor. I turned to Derek with tears in my eyes.

"Derek, are you okay?" I asked the most cliche line in history. Derek looked at me as his pack came to us.

"Go after him Hannah, don't let him get away. Don't worry about me, I got my pack," Derek said giving me a push in the direction that Ethan ran in.

"Okay," I said running after Ethan. He went outside in the front lawn and stopped because hunters were coming.

"Hannah McCall, are you the one that is going to kill me?" Ethan asked turning tords me. I swallowed hard and gave Ethan a good kick. He didn't land far but at least now he was on his back.

"Yes, I am here to kill you," I snapped pulling his hair.

"Oh yeah with what?" He asked with a small smile.

"Hannah," I heard Allison yell from the forest. I also heard her arrow coming at me, I turned around and caught the arrow in my hand. I winced in pain as I caught it, it had something on it. Ethan was on his knees when I struck him with the arrow. It went through his chest just a few inches from his heart. He howled in pain as he slowly died.

"Hey, the initials, they're not for my name, it's for me and my partner," Ethan managed to spit out with a smile. Annilyn came running and she fell at Ethan's side, holding him to her.

"I'm sorry," Ethan said and she kissed him. I couldn't take it, so I took her by the arms and pulled her off him. She was crying into my shirt, or well Sophie's, as I pushed the arrow deeper into Ethan and I saw him fall to the ground.

"That's for my father," I said as I felt a change go through me. I shivered and looked around. What was that? It felt like I got more power or something.

Stiles P.O.V

We arrived to find Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek on the floor at the feet of Ethan's pack. Ethan's pack were all tied up, well all but Annilyn. Derek was on his back with Erica over him getting a knife out. I grinned my teeth at the pain in Derek's face.

"Where's Hannah?" Derek asked when the knife was out of him. He got up and started to walk through the hole.

"She's coming," Sophie whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, I am. We've got to get out of here, the hunters are coming and they can't find the pack here," She said untying Benjamin. Annilyn was beside her and she was crying, Sophie went to Annilyn and hugged her.

"Go, hurry," Hannah said pushing us through the back door.

"He attacked you?" Derek asked not moving anymore. Hannah rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss on the lips. My eyes were open wide at the sight. They're together?

"No, I did this," She replied but he was already backing away from her.

"You're the new alpha, you killed Ethan," Derek said looking horrified. Hannah looked away and at her sister.

"Guys! Not now, we have to go," Sophie pushed us out the door. Benjamin looked at me with a weird look before he came closer and sniffed me.

"You're the guy, Ethan bit, right?" He asked. I frowned, it had to be him? I shivered but continued filling out. Hannah's new pack looked lost.

"Come on," Sophie pushed them forward. So many questions formed in my head as I helped Derek walk away. One of them was, which pack am I going to go in? Hannah and Sophie's or Derek and Scott's? My best friend's or girlfriend's pack? Hannah was holding Annilyn as we ran or walked away.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Don't forget to REVIEW! We need 10 reviews for the epic conclusion. Or maybe it won't be that epic, but you will find out if you review!**

**Mimi1341**

**and**

**Angelzforever :P**


	17. Chapter 16: The End

**Hello there! New chapter! Yay. We thank you all that reviewed! Your reviews were beautiful, almost made me cry, with all the love you sent us. ;) Anyway, we don't own Teen Wolf and ENJOY the end of Teen Wolves.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The End

Stiles P.O.V

I hugged Sophie at my side, she wore a black long dress. I couldn't find a suit so I went for black jeans and black shirt. Hannah was hugging Rosie and Becca as they cried. Ben was with Annilyn, trying to get her to stop crying too. She turned to face him and tried to get him to let go, he wouldn't.

"Sh, Annilyn, it will be okay," Ben whispered and eyed Hannah. She sighed and went to their side, she hugged both.

"You're so cheesy," She told Ben, he chuckled. Scott came to my side and patted my butt. I looked at him, with a weird look.

"What the hell?" I whispered. He gave me a confused look.

"Sorry," Sophie mumbled. Scott couldn't help but smile.

"Why are we here?" Allison asked in a whine. Scott rolled his eyes.

"He was part of their pack, Allison. People knew him but didn't know he was a killer," Scott whispered back nodding his head in the direction of Hannah's pack.

"Why is Hannah with Ethan's pack?" I asked Sophie, she rolled her eyes at me.

"Are kidding me?" She answered back.

"What?"

"She's the Alpha, now? Remember?" Sophie said with a frown.

"Don't frown," I whispered leaning in. She put her hand on my lips.

"Not now," She replied with a glare. What's going on with her? She's acting like she's on her week... Ah crap, she probably is.

Sophie P. O.V

After the funeral we lost Hannah. She wasn't home because I called Mom and she hadn't seen her. She wasn't with Derek because, he's right there with his pack. Scott looked around the cemetery and half smiled looking at the far back.

"Dad's grave," He said walking off. I turned to my pack.

"Guys, I know you all miss Ethan. You all thought he was good and nice, but he wasn't. You should all be grateful that my sister isn't like him and that she's our... Alpha," I told them. They nod slowly and I shivered at the thought of Hannah bossing me around. My twin sister the Alpha? Seriously? Why me?

"I actually like Hannah, she let's me see Boyd," Becca said while blushing. I half smiled, that's good. She's not being a total brat yet. It must be a new record, god, if she knew I was thinking this she'd kill me.

"I don't mind a female telling me what to do," Benjamin jumped in. I blinked, I totally just thought wrong right there. I should get my mind out of the gutter.

"That's good, now go," I said waving them off. They walked away, going to Hannah. I turned around, knowing Stiles was there. He gave me a confused look as I jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry for being bitchy, I'm on my week and all that," I whispered as I hugged him.

"I found out," He replied with a smile. I leaned into him and kissed his soft lips. He moaned and pushed me against a tree trunk. I broke away with a smile as he kissed down my neck.

"Hey, buddy, you're not getting lucky tonight," I warned .

"Oh, I know. I just like to tease you," He replied letting go of me. I frowned as he walked away with a chuckle. That little chicken-fillet.

"Pay back is a bitch, Stilinsky," I warned. He laughed aloud as he walked away without me.

Hannah P.O.V 

"Hi, Dad. I, huh, killed a werewolf yesterday. I bet you're proud or something. I'm kind of following in your footsteps, right?" I said to the grave stone. A year today that he is gone. Happy anniversary to you dad?

"Hannah, don't beat yourself up," Scott said sitting beside me on the grass. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I can't help it, Scott. Dad was a hunter. Like the Argent's," I replied playing with the flowers on the soft grass.

"We don't know that for sure. Just like Ethan having a partner, he may have lied," Scott said putting an arm around me.

"So Ethan may have killed a innocent guy? That wasn't a hunter?" I asked sarcasticlly and Scott nod. My pack appeared and sat by my side, Annilyn putting her head on my shoulder. I could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hannah, no matter what you think. You are the one that saved so many people by killing him. You're a hero, even if no one knows or seem to care," Becca said rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry Annilyn," I whispered. She nod her head on my shoulder.

"I hate funerals," Ben said and the guys around us all agreed.

"Yeah buddy," Sophie said and I heard her smack someone.

"Ow," Stiles said, I don't know why but it made me laugh. Which made my pack laugh too.

Sophie P.O.V

Okay, where is Hannah? I'm kind of freaking out right now. It's been hours since the funeral and she's still not home. What if she's dead? Never mind, I can feel her. The annoying feeling to go follow the leader is even worst when it's my sister. My phone sang Naturally by Selena Gomez and I smiled, that means it's Stiles.

"Hello," I said into my cellphone.

"Hey beautiful, still thinking about your revenge on me?" He asked me in a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes, he sucks at being seductive.

"Yes. My mom's gone, Hannah disappeared and well Scott is at Allison's, which means..." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"That means, I'm coming over. I'm on my way, Love you," He replied and hung up before I could reply. I frowned and Stiles came in by the window.

"You know there's a door downstairs and no one is here, right?" I asked giving him a look. He turned to me with a smile.

" Well, it's quicker by the window," He replied leaning in. I took him by the shirt, bringing closer as he kissed me. He deepened the kiss and I pulled away to kiss down his jawline. I went down his neck as he moaned and to his weak spot behind the ear. He moaned even louder, I smiled as he kissed my lips again while his hands went down my body. He touched my bum and I pushed him away roughly with a smile. I may have pushed him a little too hard since he went into the wall, I hope he didn't put a hole into it.

"What was that for?" He asked taking my hand in his.

" Remember what I told you in the cemetery?" I asked lifting my eye brows, while trying not to smile.

"Not fair, you went farther then I did," He frowned before glaring at me as he went out my window. Revenge is sweet! I laughed as he fell off the roof and said he was okay. I looked down my window to see that his pants were stuck on the roof.

"Don't you dare," He warned from the bushes.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. I got out my window and took his pants.

"Have fun going home without them," I yelled closing my window and locking it.

"I'll get you for this," He said before running to the front door, which was locked. I heard him scream in defeat and I cranked up on the floor of my room. Now revenge is even sweeter.

Hannah P.O.V.

I walked into Ethan's old hideout. Where is my pack going to sleep now? I don't want to be here, it reminds me too much of him. I'll have to find a new place, especially since the hunters may come here. It'll have to do for now, I guess. The girls were sitting with Annilyn, who looked like she was asleep or about to fall asleep. I decided to join the one that looked semi-awake, so I sat beside Ben on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked looking over the couch at the girls.

"How about we go to bed? I'm extremely tired," Ben suggested.

"No way, I'm staying up." Becca replied.

"But we have to go put her to bed first," Rosie added giving Becca a look, before they went away with sleeping Annilyn. I turned to Ben, who was playing with his thumbs.

"Hurry back," I said to the girls.

"What's up?" I asked as the girls disappeared through the door.

"Nothing, really," He was such a bad liar. I gave him a look that probably told him that I didn't buy it.

"Do you know how it feels to like someone that doesn't like you back?" He asked and his voice cracked at the end. Do I know how it feels? This guy sure didn't know me a year ago. I was so shy and terrible with guys, it was almost funny. Especially with the cutest guy at my old school, Hunter Horan. I blinked and refocused, that was a scary trip down memory land.

"What's her name? Or is it a he?" I asked, because well you never know, it can be either way.

"It's a girl, it's Annilyn," He replied with a hopeless look. Wait, did he just confess? Oh my god, it actually worked? I'm totally good at this kind of stuff.

"Well, one day you may find another girl or you know she may want to be with you. You never know, but, remember this. It only takes 10 seconds of insane bravery," I said hoping I helped at least a little.

"Thanks. I like you as pack leader. I mean, I never liked Ethan really. I knew there was something wrong with that guy," Ben replied with a smile. I smiled too as Rosie and Becca came into the room. I got up and pointed for them to sit down.

"Yes?" Becca asked with a smile.

"Well, I got to prepare you for the full moon," I replied eyeing the small window in this place. It showed that the sun was almost about to set.

"Okay," Rosie said and got up. Man, I can totally do this. I don't know why Derek says it's hard work? So far, it's all good and fun. It's a piece of cake.

Stiles P.O.V

Please be asleep. Please be asleep, I won't be able to explain this one. I hate how Sophie makes me hate her and love her all at once. Am I going insane? I looked around to make sure no one was watching me, because I don't have my pants on. I rushed inside and breathed in and out with relief. No one saw me, must be my lucky day. Dad fake coughed while putting on his tie.

"Why don't you have pants?" Dad asked.

"Because, Sophie stoll them," I replied while watching his reaction.

"That's why I don't bring my dates home," Dad mumbled as he bent down to tie his shoes. No more cast, he was so happy to be able to go back to work.

"You got a hot date? With who?" I asked a smile on my face.

"Well, Stiles, I fell inlove with this beautiful woman. She's a mother of three kids and you know all of them. I'm going to ask her to marry me," Dad replied.

"Yeah, you go dad," I agreed.

"It's Melissa McCall," Dad said with a straight face. My jaw dropped, Sophie is going to be my step-sister? Hannah too and Scott? This can't be happening! I'll have to break it off with Sophie, or date my step-sister. I can't even think of breaking up with Sophie again. Dad started laughing.

"Stiles, it was a joke. It'll be my first date," Dad said after his laughing fit. Oh my god, thank you dad for giving me a minor heartattack.

"Good one," I said sarcasticlly before going upstairs to my room to get a new pair of pants. Dad was still chuckling downstairs. I'll be having nightmares of that now. Finally normal teenager nightmares.

Sophie P.O.V

"Will you relax? Hannah, it's all over," I said giving her a huge hug. She mumbled something on my shoulder but I decided not to ask.

"Where's your pack anyway?" I asked my eye brow lifted.

"They're at the diner, I let them have an hour to fool around. Just not enough to get into jail," She replied pulling away and going to the kitchen. I followed looking at her every move. I don't think she's depressed yet but you can't be too sure.

"Yes, we have chiness food," Hannah smiled taking the food out of the fridge. Do people depressed smile? I don't think so and they don't jump around excited either. So, Hannah is her normal self.

"Enjoy it," I said going to the living room. I just need to lie down and take a deep breath. Hannah put the music on and Titanium was playing. She was dancing as she waited for the food to heat up. I got up and went to dance with my sister. Forgetting about my problems for a while.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Thank you for reading and if you got questions you can put it in the reviews and we'll answer them. So, yeah, the next update will be all the answers to your questions... if you have any anyway... So don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Mimi1431- psst! If you want a sequel, stay tuned. ;) And don't forget to review!**

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


	18. Authors note

**Author's note**

**Hello our beautiful readers! We have decided that we are going to make a sequel! Yeah! It'll be called Teen Wolves 2, so original. I know! ;) **

**Anyway, here is our answer to a question.**** To Yummpy: In the sequel we will have more couple time. We will see more of Isaac and Rosie too. But for Ben and Annilyn, it's not us that decides since both characters are readers. Only if both of them are okay with it will it be in the story. Also, we may see werewolf babies in the sequel ;) You never know.**

**Okay, so now we got questions for some of our readers. We wish we could PM you to get the answers, so it's more private, but what the heck. We got to make do. ****To Rosie, Becca, Annilyn and Ben: What kind of werewolf do you want to be? Omega (like Sophie with purple eyes) or a beta (lik every other werewolf so far)? We'd really like your answers. ****To Annilyn: Who would you like to end up with, since we kind of killed Ethan? Sorry about that, by the way, it was part of the plot. (We'll have a new character in the sequel, if you want him?**

**THANK YOU for reading and REVIEWING! You made the 16 chapters happen and well you'll make the sequel happen. So thank you, like you got no idea how huge this is for us. **

**We'll put up the first chapter TODAY if we get 5 reviews. ;) **

**Angelzforever**

**and**

**Mimi1431**


End file.
